The Summer Cupid Ran a Miss
by esmeralda95
Summary: Summer a time to sit back and relax on the sandy beaches however, Ashley Smith and her friends Esme Oak, Misty, May, and Dawn find themselves in the midst of a complicated love triangle as they try to reunite old childhood friends Briana and James. During this the girls discover there's more to their significant others than they once assumed, and maybe it might be better to let go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift

First Pokemon Fanfiction, but I hope you enjoy it

33May33

May found herself once again tossing and turning late into the night. The clock on her bedside table showing the hours, minutes that passed by without sleep, until finally sleep dragged her under into her subconscious innermost thoughts. Her demons pursued her again, as they have done countless times since the uneventful day. She shot out of bed gasping for breath. A layer of sweat covered her forehead casting a sickly gleam to her already pale complexion. She ran her hand through her disheveled hair, and slowed her breathing trying to regain her composure. Tears rushed from her eyes leaving streams down her cheeks as she remembered the reason for her reacquiring nightmares.

_Flashback…_

_The handsome face of her love stared back at her. His eyes always seemed to glow with his undying love for her, but at that moment they were simply hallow cerulean orb pools. _

May's fingers began to shake, and her breath began to speed up once more as she reminisced.

"_May I'm only going to say this once so please do not make me repeat myself. I'm cutting off any ties that I have with you. I no longer wish to be with you." Sky turned to leave, but before he could take a step off the front porch of May's front door May whispered," Why?" She had spoken so quietly she couldn't be sure if Sky heard her. He turned his cerulean orbs on her," I'm tired of you holding me back. So long Mapple." Sky sneered and with that said he walked out of her life and after three weeks he still had not returned._

May wiped the tears from her tearstained face she laid back down onto her red comforter. Her caramel eyes stared up at the ceiling. The glow in the dark stars that Sky had helped her put up weeks before their sudden break up stared back at her almost mockingly. She closed her eyes only to have his image pop into her mind. "UGH!" May groaned she jumped out of bed, and slipped her feet into her fuzzy skitty slippers. She tiptoed out of her room and found herself tiptoeing down the hallway past Misty, and Dawns room. May tiptoed silently toward their apartment uppermost loft. Her guitar lay on the leather couch. She sat down and picked up her beloved instrument and began to strum a melody that begun to form the moment Sky left. Her soft voice filled the loft with her sweet voice.

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart_

_Why would you want to take our love and tear it all apart now_

_Why would you want to make the very first go_

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart?_

The room which had once felt chilly to her now became a few degrees warmer. Almost as if her voice had filled the room with warmth, as a fireplace would fill a room with its warm embrace. The song although melancholic as it was strangely left her with a bitter sweet feeling in her heart. She yawned sleepily before curling up in a fetus position on the couch. She closed her eyes knowing this time her rest would not be tormented by thoughts of Sky.

xxDrewxx

Meanwhile in La Rousse City Drew paced in his room before he abruptly stopped his pacing and stared at the picture of May, Soledad, Harley, and himself. His heart began to beat more rapidly and a strange fluttering sensation could be felt in the lower part of his abdomen. He frowned shaking his head tying to rid himself of said sensations. He didn't want to fall farther for May than he already had.

Drew already knew their relationship would be nothing more than platonic. With him secretly loving May, while May loved his ex-best friend Sky. He frowned something he had been doing for over two months. His hair no longer had that lustrous shine, and his eyes lacked that cocky and arrogant shine that always made him seem more confident.

RING! His laptop took him out of his thoughts. He answered his Skype account and found his childhood friend Esmeralda Oak smiling face staring back at him. Drew found himself smiling genially for the first time in weeks.

"Hello Esme I was not expecting you to call." Drew greeted a bit puzzled. He noticed that Esme's smile faltered," Drew why have you been ignoring Ashley's, Paul's, and even my calls?" Drew sighed dejectedly he sat down," Well to put it short ever since May and Sky started dating I just needed some space."

Esme huffed angrily," That my dear Drew was no way to handle your dejection. As your friends we could have been there to help you." Drew sighed he turned away from his laptop," Listen I know that you three would have jumped at the chance to help me, but sometimes a little bit of peace and quiet is the best medicine. Besides Esme I've come to terms with something as long as May is happy than I'm happy as well. Even if sometimes it dose hurt all that should matter is her happiness not mine." Esme's face softened," You're an extraordinary guy Drew." A pregnant silence followed soon after and it hung in the air for what seemed ages, before Esme's happy squeal which would have made Dawn proud interrupted it. Drew jumped in surprise by her sudden change in mood. Drew raised an eyebrow in question at Esme.

She smiled from ear to ear," Drew I think I know how to help you out of this predicament." Drew found the news to be too good to be true, and therefore tried to not get his hopes up," What are you saying Esme?"

She smiled cheekily," Well I wasn't going to tell you this since it really isn't my place to say it, but May and Sky are no longer an item. " Drew shook his head in bewilderment," What when did this happen?" Esme rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Like three weeks ago Drew. I'm actually surprised you didn't know since your sister Alexis and Ashley were the first to find out." Drew tried to keep the expressionless face he always put on, but Esme being his best friend was able to see the confusion, anger and annoyance. Esme sighed," Don't even get mad at us for not saying anything you were the one not answering our calls." Drew looked at her apologetically," Your right, so what was that idea you were talking about earlier?"

Esme smiled," Oh well you know that Ashley and Brendan's mom run that fine arts camp in Cerulean City right? Drew raised his eyebrow again quizzically," Yeah what about it?" Esme giggled," Ashley is getting the girls to volunteer as camp councilors that means May will be there. You should volunteer also and try to woo her. Duh Drew I mean you two would be so adorable together ya little grasshead." She stuck her tongue out of him, but Drew found that he didn't care. He smirked," Esme you may be on to something. I'll talk to Ashley in the morning."

Drew suddenly found himself smiling," So Esme when should I be expecting to see you again?" Esme smiled," Well I'm currently in Pallet Town with Ashley she's planning on dragging Gary and Ash with her. So you can expect all of us to pick you up in a few days for Alexis's wedding." Esme suddenly then let out a huge yawn. "Well Esme I can't wait to see you. Goodnight." Esme smiled," Nite Drew see you soon."

Drew lay down on his bed a smile still plastered on his face. Sky was no longer with May and finally he would get his chance to win her over. He yawned and finally he allowed sleep to overcome him. A shadow of a smile could still be seen on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Lets get Some Details

**Well as stated previously Pokémon does not belong to me. Hope you guys enjoy the fic **

Chapter Two

33May33

As the sun rose May found herself still up in the loft feeling refreshed after finally being able to sleep for more than four hours a night. She could hear the commotion going on downstairs her roommates were probably already awake. May smiled thinking of her best friends Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, Ashley Smith, and Esme Oak. They all moved in together in an apartment in Cerulean City after they had graduated from their high school; they just didn't want to separate from each other.

May frowned slightly as she remembered Ashley and Esme were currently visiting their families in Pallet Town. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the sudden sound of _Sparks Fly_ being blasted from the stereo's speakers downstairs. May smiled they had a sort of ritual every morning. They would crack up the music to the highest set volume on the stereo and jam out every morning. May brushed her hand through her hair and sat up from the couch. She slipped out of the loft and made her way downstairs.

May witnessed the commotion the moment she set foot in the living room. Misty and Dawn were running around like chickens without their heads, and their arms flapping above their heads as the danced goofily. May couldn't hold back her laughter," Guy's what is going on?" She managed to say in between laughter. The girls stooped their dancing and shared a knowing glance at May.

Misty shot May a sympathetic smile, "Well after what happened with Sky we thought a distraction is just what you needed." Misty responded. Dawn giggled, "Yep that's why we decided to dance like a bunch of idiots for you." May giggled remembering the sight of her friends odd dance moves.

Misty smiled at May before saying," We also set up one more distraction for you May." May looked at them skeptically but decided to just go along with them," That's really sweet guys, but what is this other distraction?" "Yay! Well we know how much you like singing, so we…" Dawn paused to add excitement. "Decided what?" May asked. "We sighed up to be camp counselors at Ashley's mom fine arts camp!" Both Misty and Dawn shouted in unison.

May smiled she really did like the idea. Singing always helped her just like dancing or playing her guitar. "Alright I'm in," May said excitedly. "YAY! Let's go pack we gotta set out to the camp first thing tomorrow morning, since it opens in like a week!" Dawn yelled already pulling her two roommates to the upper loft where all their instruments were kept.

**Esme**

Esme surveyed the familiar faces in her living room. She turned her attention to the rambunctious silver haired teen that was currently arguing with her boyfriend Gary Oak. "Ashley Smith you can argue with Gary later about who is a better guitarist. Right now our main concern is Drew." Ashley blushed and shrugged apologetically," Sorry Esme, so what do you suggest we do to help?" Esme sighed and sat down next to a boy wearing a red baseball cap.

"Well I don't think we should actually meddle too much, after all the attraction is obviously there, but we should try to at least get them together as much as possible. So what we really need is a way for May to notice Drew. Does anyone have an idea on how to achieve that?" Esme looked around expectantly at her friends. Ashley looked deep in thought; her brows furrowed in concentration, while her older brother simply stared adoringly at Ashley. Esme contained the giggle that wanted to burst out. The boy next to her was scratching the back of his head clearly clueless to the matters of the heart.

"I GOT IT!" Ashley yelled as she jumped up from the couch. Gary and Ash both jumped startled. Esme giggled," Okay enlighten us Ashley." Ashley sat back down and leaned forward clearly excited by what she was about to say," Well mom put me in charge of assigning cabins, and camp counselor pairs, and what area each councilor would be teaching. I could always pair up May and Drew, and assign them the same cabin. Hopefully after spending so much time together they'll fall for each other" Esme contemplated the idea, it was a long shot but it was the only thing they had going for them at the moment. Esme looked at the faces around her they seemed to think this was better than nothing.

"Alright that seems like the only thing we could do, but Ashley you still haven't explained why your mom wanted us to volunteer so badly?" Gary questioned. Ashley looked away embarrassed," Mom is having trouble financially, so she had to let the instructors go." Ashley turned back to them her face looked concerned," All of us have experience with instruments plus dance not to mention were great vocalists so she was hoping if we volunteered she would be able to round up enough money so she wouldn't have to lose the camp." All the heads around her nodded understandingly Ashley smiled gratefully and continued," Mom was hoping that by us volunteering it would generate a larger crowd, ya know especially since The Sweethearts just recently debuted our first single."

Esme smiled as she remembered their previous year. After graduation the girls had started a band The Sweethearts and to their surprise five months later they were offered a recording contract. Esme knew how important the camp was to Ashley's mom so she didn't mind having to spend a month teaching hip hop classes. Although the prospect of teaching hormonal boys a dance that required a lot of physical contact didn't necessarily please her, but she would do this for her dear friends Ashley and Drew. From the faces around her she may have been the only one. Ashley noticing this as well tensed up her body becoming very rigid and her eyes showed the worry that was masked by an expressionless face.

"I'm not very confident about this. Listen baby you know I love you, and I would love to help your mom, but I stopped dancing for a reason. There's just too many painful memories associated with it." Gary said as he grabbed hold of Ashley's hand. His thumb leaving comforting circular patterns on the upper part of her hand. Ashley's eyes and face softened and she nodded in understanding. Esme sighed she too knew all too well what her older brother was referring to. The incident occurred only five years ago on her twelfth birthday.

_Flashback…_

_The cold tile floor and the smell of disinfectant and disease loomed heavily in the air. Esme shuddered as she passed by a door that looked into a room; a lonely patient lay there looking ghastly. Esme gasped as she saw her older brother sprawled on the bed looking so defenseless and broken. Gary turned and locked eyes with his younger sister. He motioned for her to seat by his bedside. Esme obliged as a sob escaped her lips," I'm so glad you're alright Gary," She cried into his chest sobs already streaking her face. Gary rubbed her back soothingly," It's alright not even a car crash could hurt me Esme." Esme trembled at the thought._

_Esme pulled back and sat on the chair set next to the white hospital bed. She could tell that her brother had recently cried as well," The doctors said I won't ever be able to dance professionally again Esme. The damage to my legs was too great I suppose," Gary stated in a monotone. Esme knew all it was only his shield and that deep down he was hurting. Dancing had become his life since Ashley and he discovered it at the young age of four._

_She embraced him again, and this time Gary allowed his tears to flow freely. The two siblings stayed embraced into each other's arms in sadness until their grandfather and Ashley had come in._

_End of flashback…_

"Garry I understand that this is hard, but my mother was hoping you would at least consider teaching the vocal training class?" Esme looked at Ashley skeptically," I thought you would be teaching that Ashley?" Ashley looked over at her and shrugged tiredly," I decided to help out with the dance area of the camp" Esme, Ash, and Ashley turned to Gary's direction. They could all see the inner struggle this was causing him, but in the end he looked up at them and smiled," Sure I'll help out in the vocal training. I even have the perfect song picked out." Ashley hurriedly embraced him; while Esme smiled at her brother proudly.

Ash chuckled, "So Ashley how many classes are we all going to teach?" Ash questioned. Ashley picked up her cell phone and strolled through the recent text messages until she found the one from her mom.

"It says there are three major sections of the camp. The first is the Instrumental/ Vocal section, which is located in the north side of the campground. Then there is the large cafeteria that is located in the center of the camp ground and of course the large auditorium and last is the Dance area which is in the southern corner." Ashley looked up from her phone and turned all of her attention on Ash," Since you have the most experience with instruments I was hoping you would help out Dawn, Misty, May, and Drew with that area. Oh your partner will be Misty." Ash nodded in acceptance earning him a grateful smile from Ashley. She then turned her sapphire orbs on Esme.

"Esme I'll be your partner for the hip hop class and Damien for ballet." Esme sighed in relief,' Thank goodness she thought.' Ashley than laid her head on Gary's shoulder. Esme smiled at the young couple," Gary Briana will be your partner for your classes." Gary nodded absentmindedly as he stroked Ashley silver haired locks. Suddenly Ashley's phone beeped signaling she had a message. Ashley looked over it and a large smile began to form.

"It's Misty she's saying that they are already at the camp, and... NO way!" Ashley remarked. "What's wrong Ashley?" Gary questioned his girlfriend. Ashley shook her head," Nothing it's just that the girls sighned us up to perform at the Fruti Music Bar." Esme stared at her friend excitedly," I love that place!" Then an idea popped into her head," This is perfect guys!" Esme squealed.

Gary turned toward her," How so Esme?" Esme giggled," Drew, Paul, and you two could sign up and Drew could sing all these lovey dovey songs dedicated to May. I mean what girl wouldn't want to get serenated," Esme finished explaining proudly. Ashley giggled," I like the idea, I'll text Drew right now to tell him."

Esme turned to the two boys she noticed both were smirking, and conversing secretly with their eyes," What's with you two?" Esme questioned. Gary looked over at her and chuckled at her annoyed expression," Just the idea of Drew singing it's quit amusing." Ash nodded in agreement.

Esme rolled her eyes, but secretly she had to agree with her older brother and Ash. She really hoped Maybell and the Grasshead would become a couple, and that Ashley's mom wouldn't have to sell her camp. After all Esme had very fond memories of the place.

"Well let's all go to bed we have a long drive to La Rousse tomorrow," Ashley stated getting out of the sofa and heading to the front door of the Oaks residence, Ash and Garry following behind her. Esme waved goodbye to her silver and back haired friends as she headed for her bedroom to get some needed rest before the long journey.


	3. Chapter 3 Off to a Smashing Hit

I will repeat this several times: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON and the song May is going to sing in this chapter!

(^-^)Alexis (^-^)

Alexis Hayden surveyed herself in the full body mirror. After an extremely long talk with her older brother, and all of his friends two days ago regarding their scheme to reunite Drew with May Alexis had agreed to rush her wedding with Brenden. Her fiancé and she rushed to prepare a lovely outdoor wedding in La Rouse City Park were the young couple had first met two years ago. The wedding would take place the following day, and Alexis couldn't stop the excitement and nerves that were building.

The Next Day

Alexis looked at her flowing white silk dress. From her golden locks that were twisted into a glorious up due to her neck that was adorned with her mother's sapphire necklace. The heart shaped pendant barley gracing the top of her collarbone. The sweetheart neckline of the gown was adorned with small sapphire diamonds while the dress hugged all of the right places near her torso and waist it swept out afterwards. She smiled as Ashley handed over a bouquet of blue roses.

"You look beautiful Alexis," Ashley said in awe her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

Alexis smiled at her friend," Hey Ashley in just a few minutes we really will be sisters."

Ashley giggled," I can't believe my brother managed to get a girl as amazing as you Alexis." Ashley responded in a teasing tone poking the girl lightly on her sides. The girls began to giggle although their laughing secession was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ashley walked over and opened the door to reveal a nervous Drew.

Alexis smiled fondly at her older brother as he turned and admired her. She could see his eyes glisten, but decided not to mention it. "It's time," Drew said as Ashley ran out of the room to take her place with the rest of the bridesmaids. Alexis took in a breath to calm her fluttering heart, and summersaulting stomach, before hooking her arm with Drew's since he would be the one to walk her down the aisle to Brenden.

Alexis did not want her father anywhere near her after he had refused to accept her relationship with Brenden she'd cut off all ties. She pursed her lips as she thought of her father. He was completely incorrigible and anything but amiable. All her life he pressured Drew and her to meet unrealistic standards, and she couldn't remember a time he's ever showed either Hayden children an ounce of love or affection. Due to all of this the couple decided to have a wedding party that consisted of only three bridesmaids and four groomsman, Brendan's parents and her mother. It was small but that is just what Brenden and she had wanted.

The rest of the night had passed by in what seemed like a whirlwind of emotions. By the end of the reception as Brenden and she left for their honeymoon she took a moment to talk to her dear brother. She gave him a tight hug and whisper in his ear, "Don't stop fighting for her Drew. If you truly love her keep fighting."

Then she left and embraced her bridesmaids, Ashley Smith, Esme Oak, and Samantha Smith. Then she waited for Brenden to say his goodbyes to his groomsman Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Brock Slater, and her older brother Drew, before they set out on the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Xx Drew Xx

Drew ran to the door as he heard the doorbell ring. Yesterday his sister's wedding had taken place, and Drew had returned home very late, and because of that he was still groggy with sleep. As he pulled it open he was ambushed by beautiful girls," Drew you better have everything packed and ready to go." Ashley said as she examined the disarray behind Drew. His apartment was not in the best condition after ignoring cleaning for almost a week.

Ashley shook her head and turned her sapphire orbs to him, "Okay so as soon as we arrive Esme and I have to run for the Fruti Music Bar." Drew looked at his soon to be roommates Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Paul.

"Wait why the music bar?" Drew asked seeming very puzzled.

Esme giggled, "It's located five minutes from the camp ground, and a lot of the campers go there for fun and entertainment." She replied rummaging through his fridge trying to find a snack.

Ashley nodded in agreement, "Misty sent me a text two days ago telling me that they not only took the camp councilor gig, but a part time gig as singers at the music bar." Drew smiled as a memories of may singing at their schools talent show entered his mind.

Esme giggled at Drew's dazed expression, "I bet you twenty dollars Paul that he's reminiscing on the Talent Show when he first met May." Paul glared at her but his lip slightly twitched upwards. Drew grabbed his suitcase that was leaning next to the front door, and then they were on their way to Cerulean City. Hopefully, if all went as planned he should be able to admit his feelings to May.

"Hey Drew we thought of another way to woo our little Maybell, so how do you feel about forming our own band and performing?" Gary said as he held the car door open for Ashley.

Drew nodded his head not really listening as he daydreamed seeing May again after a long month, "I'm up for anything Oak after all I am Drew Hayden," He smirked as stepped into the red convertible and laid his head back on the seat. He sighed as he flipped his hair thinking of the brunet that had somehow stolen his heart.

33May33

May shook her head in annoyance as Misty and Dawn ran out their cabin door. "What took so long girls we're going to be late to the Fruti Music Bar?" May yelled worriedly as she checked her phone for the fifth time that night.

Dawn ran dragging Misty along behind her who in retro speck grabbed May's arm and ran to their baby blue bug. Once the girls were buckled up Misty speed to their third gig that week, they had been performing for over a week, and they wanted to keep the job.

Once outside the large parking lot the girls rushed out and made their way to the back door entrance. They rushed to the backstage area and hurriedly got their instruments ready. James Williams the backstage manager nodded at the girls and mouthed," Five Minutes."

May nodded and turned to Dawn and Misty, "Girls we have Five minutes to get set up okay." Misty nodded and she went back to practicing on her drum solo, while Dawn ran through the song on her keyboard. May took a deep breath feeling the excitement and nerves bubbling in her stomach. She picked up her cherry red electric guitar and began to strum, but was quickly stopped as James signaled for them to walk on stage.

The girls walked on stage and were welcomed warmly, mostly from the male population, although most of the females were staring at them with detest. May and her friends had heard some rumors being spread by some of the jealous teens the last night they had performed.

May walked up to the mike, "So here's a little bit of advice to all of you. Next time you hear some juicy dish about somebody else _Note To Self_ so what!" As May finished she began to play the upbeat melody that quickly began to make everyone in the music bar dance. Even the jealous females couldn't stop themselves from swaying to the music.

_(May)_

_I rise to greet the day despite the monsters underneath my bed_

_I grab the pen and count to ten_

_And spill the contents of my head_

_This is the here this is the now_

_I gotta make it somehow_

_Sometimes it fills as if my brain is bursting_

_Gotta write it down_

_(Chorus) _

_**Note to self**_

_**Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song**_

_**And rule the world by noon**_

_**Note To self**_

_Make the grade; make your mind, break a leg_

_And don't forget to always work the room_

'_Cause everything is going by so fast_

_I just wanna make something that lasts_

_But I'm gunna leave the keys up on the shelf_

_Note to self..._

May walked down off the stage and began to make her way to the middle of the dance floor. She began to jump in place as she continued to play her guitar. The audience began to scream more rumbustiously. May was so distracted that she didn't notice Drew and her other friends walk into the music bar.

May danced her way back on stage, and she made her way to Dawn where they both jammed out. The crowd of hormonal male teens screamed louder. Both girls smirked they knew they looked good. Both were wearing baby tees that showed off a small portion of their belly buttons, dark skinny jeans and their hair flowed flawlessly down their backs. Misty not being the girly girl decided to go in dark skinny jeans and a tight Buckcherry T-shirt.

_I lose myself inside the night_

_Despite the demons in my mind_

_We hit the streets and take his hand_

_To promise land, aint far behind_

_Whether it's right or if it's wrong_

_I wanna party all night long_

_Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting_

_**Gotta work it out**_

As the final chorus of the song was coming up May handed her guitar to James who took care of playing her solo. She danced to the sound of the music her body keeping in sync with the music. The cheers grew louder and louder.

_(Chorus May and __**Dawn**__)_

_**Note to self**_

_**Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song**_

_**And rule the world by noon**_

_**Note To self**_

_Make the grade; make your mind, break a leg_

_And don't forget to always work the room_

'_Cause everything is going by so fast_

_I just wanna make something that lasts_

_But I'm gunna leave the keys up on the shelf_

_**Note to self...x4**_

As the song came to an end even the testiest of females were congratulating the trio. May smiled she hadn't felt this free or happy in over a month. "Girls you were awesome!" Ashley Smith yelled at her roommates running toward them a goofy smile plastered on her face. The trio turned to find their two roommates running toward them.

"Ashley, Esme!" Dawn yelled running toward their friends. May smiled tonight had just gotten even better.

"Hey May nice job up there," a masculine voice said from behind them. May turned to see her former high school classmates Ash Ketchum, and Brock Slater along with Gary Oak, and Paul! May almost topple over as Dawn ran up to Paul to practically body slam him as she embraced him. May chuckled at Paul's pained expression, and she also noticed Misty blushing as the two teens separated from a hug.

"So guys what do you say we get out of here and catch up at the cabins I promised mom we'd get there early?" Ashley suggested already practically herding the group out the doors. They were halfway to their car when May suddenly realized she had left her purse backstage. She ran off to retrieve it but on her way back she bumped into somebody she was not expecting; much less walk in on him kissing another girl.

She could feel her heart being torn as she witnessed Drew. May couldn't figure why she was feeling so odd. Drew was her closest friend…or was there something else there? She shook her head angrily not allowing any tears to flow, or any more alarming thoughts to form. Drew was her best friend the first person who comforted her after any unpleasant incident in her life. He was the reason she pushed herself so hard in becoming a great musician. There could be nothing romantic between Drew and her. They were friends perhaps rivals to an extent, but nothing more. She braced her shoulders and walked out with her head held high. Even though deep down all she wanted to do was cruel up and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokémon

xXDrew Xx

To say that Drew had been left speechless by the brunet's performance was an understatement. He had been completely blown away. From her daring and dare he say sexy appearance to her amazing voice and natural talent. He had wanted so badly to be one of the many males going up to her and congratulating her. He had been practically devastated when Ashley instructed him to not get near her for tonight.

As sad as he was he knew if he just presented himself to her it would only do more harm, so he was willing to bide his time. Besides the main reason he had come besides his obvious enthusiasm to see the brunet again was that tonight he would meet his old childhood friend Briana. He leaned against the bar area as he waited for his pineapple smoothie to be prepared.

He drummed his fingers on the counter remembering his auburn haired friend. She had always been a shy girl and during all their classes in elementary school she would sit alone in the back of the room. During the first semester of school she would never raise her hand, and she sat in the classroom alone while everyone played during recess. Drew never knew what propelled him to approach her, but he suspected it was due to the fact she reminded him of his sister Alexis. After they'd established a friendship the pair became inseparable and Drew found himself missing her when she transferred to a different middle school.

A smoothie had just been handed to him, and he was nearing the straw to his lips to take a sip when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned and found a pretty girl with auburn colored hair. She seemed to be nervous, "Drew Hayden you haven't changed at all?" Drew smirked as he flicked his emerald locks.

Briana instantly seemed to relaxed," I've missed you so much" She smiled cheekily at him. Drew smiled something he rarely seemed to do, but Briana was still as sweet as always.

Briana looked away nervously than took a seat next to him," Drew I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but… I … well I need you to pretend to bemyboyfriend." She managed to say in a rush, as she looked away blushing a deep crimson.

Drew stared at her quizzically, "Briana why exactly would you want me to do that?"

Brianna sighed in frustration her forehead wrinkled as she concentrated on how to word everything, "After I transferred to the school in Cerulean I meet someone very dear to me," her face blushed scarlet and she glanced nervously down at the table, "I had my chance to be with him and I ruined it when I failed to realize his feelings for me," A lone tear slide down her face as she gazed back sadly at Drew.

"Honestly, maybe it is too late to be with him now, but Drew I have to try I can't just give up," She reached for his hands and grasped them, "I know you would be able to understand after what happened with May."

Drew sighed yes he understood her emotions and while nothing was guaranteed with May perhaps he could help Briana, "I'll help you and I am almost positive my friends will as well."

Briana smiled gratefully and then her face turned scarlet red again. Drew turned around and saw the boy that had played May's guitar during her performance. He guessed this must be the boy Briana had to get to notice her. At that moment the boy turned to Brie's direction and Drew saw his chance he turned to Brie and planted a quick peck on her lips before he pulled away.

Briana stared dumbfounded at Drew. Drew smirked but whispered in her ear, "Play along I'm trying to make him jealous." Briana relaxed and she effortlessly played the part.

Drew took a chance and spied on James he seemed to find Briana with Drew unsettling. Drew noticed that he did seem to stare at Briana quiet often.

Drew turned to Briana," So what is the story between you two?" Briana blushed again as she seemed to do when in near presence of James or at the simple mention of his name.

Briana eyes glazed over as she reminisced," You see we grew up together, our parents were great friends at one time." She shook her head sadly before continuing.

"Our families had a falling out sometime after I moved to Paris. I don't really know what happened, but after I returned James started to ignore me." Briana shrugged and turned her glistening eyes to him," Thank you Drew anyway for your help, and everything."

Drew shrugged, "Least I can do for you. I mean we are practically family."

Briana smiled and nodded in agreement, "I think I'm going to head home Drew." Briana got up and started to head for the door, before Drew stopped her, "Hey if we wanna make this look convincing let me walk you home."

Briana shrugged,"Alright." And with that the fake couple walked out hand in hand leaving a very confused boy behind them.

Ashley

Ashley Smith woke up groggily as she heard loud banging going on at their apartment door. Who could that be she thought? She forced herself to climb out of bed she hissed as her feet touched the icy cold hardwood floor, "This better be important," she grumbled.

As she stalked into the living room she noticed that all of her roommates were there staring bewildered at Drew Hayden and May Maple staring at each other. 'Oh no!' Ashley thought this cannot be good.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" May screamed at the top of her lungs. Ashley winced at the sound. Drew kept his face expressionless, but from the look of sympathy Esme was giving him she knew that the comment obviously had hurt him.

Drew just smirked and replied in the coolest voice he could muster, "I need to ask for another favor." Drew looked around the room at all his friends. May turned on her heel and was about to stalk out of the room, but was forced to stop by Misty, Dawn, Esme, and herself.

"May sit down and listen to Drew. Trust us whatever you're mad at will probably blow over if you listen to him." Ashley said as she herself plopped down on the nearby couch where Gary and Ash were sitting. May seeming wary, but not wanting more confrontation sat down next to Dawn and Misty. Ashley noticed that she still seemed peeved.

Drew stayed standing but he kept his eyes only on May. It was almost as if none of them were there and it was just those two. Drew cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I disappeared after graduation, and I wasn't around after things ended with Sky, but there were too many personal issues that prevented me to come back."

May's facial expression softened before hardening once again, "I saw you acting all cozy with some girl at the Fruti Music Bar tonight Drew." May practically seethed.

Everyone looked in Drew's direction applaud. Ashley balled her hands into fist,' That little traitor!' her inner self screamed. While Drew simply chuckled finding the entire situation hilarious which only seemed to upset May more.

"What you saw was me helping Briana out. Turns out she's in love with your friend James. I was testing to see if he was even slightly interested in her, and from the death glare he sent me I think there's a possibility."

He looked expectantly at his friends, "Will you all help me?" Ashley sighed in relief here she was thinking the absolute worst.

She smiled at Drew, "Sure I'll help and I am sure everyone else will as well." A chorus of nods followed Ashley statement.

Drew walked over to May," Will you please forgive me?" Ashley and everyone stared at their brunet friend waiting for her answer.

May smiled at Drew before wrapping him in a hug," Of course I forgive you Drew." She muttered a blush on her face. Ashley looked at her two friends in front of her she smiled they reminded her so much of Gary and herself.

"Yay! Grass head and Maybell aren't fighting no more!" Dawn gushed happily.

"You really are loud Troublesome," Paul muttered in response to his girlfriends' sudden outburst.

Dawn giggled, "Sorry," she answered apologetically bumping him lightly on the side to which he rolled his eyes.

Ashley yawned tiredly, "Okay that is enough excitement for one day. Now let's all go to bed and tomorrow we'll start operation G.B.W.J." Every one nodded they said their goodbyes before heading off to their rooms for some much needed R&R.


	5. Chapter 5 Setting the Plan into Motion

**Well as stated before I do not own Pokémon however, I do own my OC's ^-^ **

**Anyway on with the story!**

}*{Dawn}*{

Dawn and her friends walked out of their cabins early the next morning. They were all excited to finally have their smiling and cheerful May back, and on a plus side all of their love interests were here for the time being. Dawn smiled dreamily as she thought of Paul. She giggled at the way he tried to act all dark and unsociable, but she was one of the few who ever truly saw how much of a sweetheart he could be. He had his subtle ways of showing his affection.

There was the way he would place his hand lightly on her lower back when she was upset, or those discrete smiles he would show only to her. Perhaps in the past there had been times when she had craved for more, but after a year she had learned to live with his subtle romantic gestures. Her smile faltered as she remembered their relationship was currently unstable. Recently, they had fought more than usual but Dawn blamed it on the distance between them. After all when Dawn wasn't touring with the girls, or attending college in Petalburg Paul was too busy in college. She yelped startled out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate she quickly dug it out of her back pocket.

**To: Dawn**

**From: Paul**

**June 2, 2014 8:50 a.m. **

**James is definitely interested in Briana.**

Dawn quickly typed back a response her smile once again gracing her face. Her fingers swiping quickly across the phones screen.

**To: Paul**

**From: Dawn**

**June 2, 2014 8:51 a.m. **

**Thts great news ^-^ With any luck we'll get those 2 together also!**

Dawn slide gracefully into Ashley's cherry red convertible a huge smile plastered on her face. She closed her eyes in relaxation as a gust of cool air kissed her complexion from the cars air vent. Thoughts of the past few days entered her mind. The relationship between May and Drew seemed to be improving as the duo returned to their old high school habits. Just that morning she had walked into May's room and found her Skyping with Drew. Her phone vibrated snapping her out of her thoughts and making her jump in slight surprise. She entered her passcode and smiled seeing Pauls' name on the screen.

**To: Dawn **

**From: Paul**

**June 2, 2014 9:00 a.m.**

**We need to talk meet me on the beach tonight around 8 p.m.**

'We need to talk… that's never followed by good news,' her brow furrowed in worry but she quickly shook it off as Esme nudged her, "You okay," she whispered. Dawn forced a smile on her face she didn't want to worry her friends so she nodded yes to the auburn haired girl. Esme's emerald eyes glared at her unconvinced but she was distracted from her suspicion when Ashley mentioned Briana.

Dawn silently sighed running a hand through her straight locks she shut her eyes discarding any negative thoughts of Paul, and as hard as it was she placed her attention to the pending conversation.

"So I wonder what Briana is like?" Esme said absentmindedly twisting her hair into a messy bun. Misty shrugged her shoulders at Esme and returned to playing a game on her phone.

"Briana is actually very nice, compassionate," Ashley responded as she turned the key to start the engine. All of the girls stared at their silver haired friend.

"How do you know all that Ashley?" Dawn asked as far as she had known Ashley didn't know Briana. Ashley messed with the radio dials before pulling out onto the street. It was silent for a few minutes as they cruised down the road making their way to the Music Fruti Bar.

Dawn finally not being able to stand the silence burst, "Ashley come on tell us how did you know all that?"

Ashley cocked her head to the side, "Well as all of you know my family moved around allot when I was younger due to my parents business. I transferred to an elementary school in La Rousse City, which is where I met the Hayden's and Briana." She laughed a faraway look in her eyes.

All eyes were on the silver haired beauty as she continued her explanation, "Briana and Alexis were so shy and Drew was a firecracker. The three were inseparable you never saw one without the other," her smile faltered and her eyes darkened as all pleasant thoughts vanished.

She shook her head and returned her attention to the road, but from the rearview mirror Dawn and Esme could see their friend tear up. Ashley sighed, "During this time Drew and Alexis were undergoing a difficult time. Their parents had just gotten a divorce and the custody had been granted to their father."

"WHAT! But Ashley their father is HORIBBLE!" Esme huffed her eyes flashing with fury.

Ashley's eyes narrowed an icy glint replacing the warmth that always illuminated them, "Yes I know but he paid off the judge."

Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the steering wheel tightened, "Anyway that is why Drew grew so attached to Brie. Her own parents had just separated the previous year and everything was still raw for her. Truthfully, she reminded me of a delicate porcelain doll that could break at any second. Drew took it on himself to protect her especially since she was always alone or being picked on just like Alexis." A small smile tugged on her lips and the icy haze melted from her eyes, "I'm glad I have the opportunity to help them both now."

"So what are we going to do to help Brie get James to notice her?" Misty asked from the passenger seat in the front putting away her phone.

The three girls in the back looked at each other and smiled before turning to the front seat passengers, "Well Drew is playing the jealousy card, so if James is interested we'll see it today." Esme replied.

Dawn jumped up in her seat and squealed with excitement as an idea popped into her head. Both Esme and May who were sitting on either side of her jumped startled. Misty turned her aquamarine eyes quizzically at her while Ashley raised her eyebrow at her in the rearview mirror. Dawn giggled, "I thought of the perfect way to help Briana!"

All the girls seemed to perk up at the news, "Well what's your idea?" Ashley asked as she pulled into the Fruti Music Bars' parking lot.

"I'll explain inside once we meet Briana I don't want to repeat myself." Dawn replied gathering her purse. The girls got out of the convertible and walked inside.

)(Briana)(

Briana shifted her eyes nervously, "Um it's very nice to meet all of you." She said shyly to the three boys in front of her. They smiled warmly at her, but Briana still found herself feeling embarrassed. She turned to Drew who was currently twirling a piece of her hair absentmindedly before turning back to his friends.

In front of her was Ash Ketchum a raven disheveled haired boy with warm brown eyes. Next to him sat Gary Oak he seemed older than the rest of the boys and he had auburn hair that spiked up slightly in the front with deep intellectual eyes. Beside him sat Paul who wore an impassive expression he seemed to favor the color purple she noticed as most of his attire had some shade of purple in it.

"I do not mean to be rude, but why am I here again?" Briana asked a bit puzzled the only information she had received that morning was a text from Drew saying to come to the Fruti Music Bar for operation G.B.W.J.

But they still had not discussed anything after ten minutes of somewhat awkward silence. Ash chuckled, "Yeah sorry about the wait we're waiting for the girls, but don't worry they should be here soon."

Drew stopped twirling her hair and suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey James," Drew called out a greeting to James as he walked by carrying an order to the table next to them. As James turned his smile fell and turned into a frown at seeing Drew's arm possessively wrapped around Briana's shoulders. James halfheartedly waved and turned to leave.

Briana slowly began to blush while Drew smirked, "Brie I think James likes you too."

Briana stared hopefully at her green haired friend, "Really you think so?" She sighed dreamily.

"It sure looks that way I mean he is always staring at you when you arrive. " Gary pointed out as he took a sip of his strawberry smoothie.

"Plus he always seems to get annoyed when he sees you with Drew," Ash chimed in.

Briana smiled her inner self was dancing a happy jibe if that was true than she would be a very happy girl. Her thoughts were interrupted however by Drew who gently shook her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. He smiled as he pointed to the front entrance. Briana turned her gaze and gasped as she saw her idol and old classmate Ashley Smith walk through the door followed by Misty Waterflower, Esmeralda Oak, Dawn Berlitz, and May Maple.

The girls were well known as the youngest girl bands to hit the number one charts in the Kanto, and Briana was a huge fan. Ashley was as beautiful as all the posters she had seen from her long moonlight silver hair to deep piercing sapphire orbs, and tall slender body. Esmeralda was petite with shoulder blade auburn hair and emerald eyes. Briana noticed she held a strong resemblance with her older brother Gary. May had flowing chocolate locks and warm caramel eyes. While Misty's ember red hair complimented her pale skin perfectly. Dawn was perhaps the smallest out of all the other girls, but Briana instantly noticed she was just as beautiful as the others with her cobalt hair and eyes.

Ash called the girls over and they smiled as they neared to table, "Hi you must be Briana." Ashley said as she greeted her. Briana only managed to nod dumbly at her idol. Ashley giggled as she took a seat next to Gary.

Briana noticed that almost everyone was paired up. Misty sat next to Ash while Esme sat next to her older brother Gary, Dawn sat down next to Paul but there was an obvious amount of tension between the two, emphasized by the large gap between the couple.

May seemed hesitant as to where she should sit. Briana got up from her seat next to Drew, "May would you like to take my seat?" The brunet smiled gratefully at her and proceeded to sit down next to Drew. Briana sat herself in between Paul and Esme.

Briana noticed a slight tinge of pink appear on Drew's cheeks. She smiled she really hoped whatever plan they came up with worked.

"So Dawn thought of a plan on the way here," Ashley whispered since James passed by their table again carrying drinks on a platter.

Briana turned her face toward her new friend. Dawn smiled, "Well Drew is already using the jealousy card to get James attention, and from what Paul texted me before we got here it looks like that has already worked, so phase one of my idea is complete."

Dawn turned her attention to Drew, "Drew you need to team up with the guys and sing a song that publically is saying your dumping Briana, and you need to have that song ready for next week's show. Meanwhile Briana and you need to keep up the perfect couple's routine till then." She smiled sympathetically at Briana and Drew.

The blunett now turned toward Briana, "In the meantime Briana you will join our band, and become our lead singer. For the first few shows you'll sing songs about heartbreak, and hopefully it will get James to feel enough sympathy to talk to you again, and hopefully both of you will be able to straighten out your issues. Afterwards when James and you get close again you'll start singing songs about love all directed to him. Does that sound like a good plan?"

The table was silent as they mulled over the idea. Finally Gary gave a low whistle, "Dang Dawn you thought of all that?"

Dawn huffed angrily, "I am very smart when I want to be," She replied as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Briana began to giggle, "I really do like your plan Dawn." Briana turned her eyes to all of her new friends, "I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you for all the help you are offering." Briana could feel her eyes tearing up from happiness.

"Awwwww Girl Hug!" Dawn squealed already getting out of her seat to hug Briana. Briana laughed as she found herself in the middle of the large group hug. She smiled suddenly she felt everything will turn out alright.

As the girls detangled themselves from the hug as they all sat down again James walked over looking in slightly better mood, "Hey girls I was just coming over to ask if you would do me a favor?"

Briana began to feel her face grow warm as the blood rushed to her cheeks casting a rosy color on them. Dawn smiled, "Sure what is it James?"

"Well the group that we had booked to play in a few minutes had to council last minute, so would you girls mind playing in about ten?" He explained his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Ashley smiled slyly at Dawn, "Well let me ask our new lead singer if she's up to it." Dawn turned toward Briana, "So what do you say?"

Briana blushed scarlet and she began to feel a bit woozy she was about to answer until James spoke up, "Briana I thought you had terrible stage fright?" James said as he scratched the back of his head his green eyes looking puzzled.

Briana sighed, "I do but… sometimes you have to challenge yourself… to-" Briana was cut off as James said he would set up the stage and left. The girls were left speechless by his rude behavior.

Briana sighed she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She shook her head trying to clear her mind from all the racing thoughts going on inside her head. She turned her attention back to her friends and forced smile onto her face, "So what song are we going to sing?"

Ashley seemed to be the first to recover from her shock, "I was thinking something sweet since Brie you are such a sweetheart hmmm…. how about_ A Girls Life_?" Ashley looked at her band mates for approval they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright lets go backstage than and get ready." Dawn replied getting up and already skipping towards the backstage area.

Briana smiled nervously at the boys, "Good luck Briana," Drew said as he gave her a tight hug. Briana waved goodbye as she walked away with the rest of her new band mates.

Briana paced the backstage area with each second she became excruciatingly nervous; she honestly didn't like getting in front of crowds. Well in all honesty she didn't mind singing in her church choir since it was a group performance, but this was completely different.

She groaned, 'How am I going to do this?' she panicked.

Suddenly she felt a light comforting pressure on her shoulder she turned and saw May smiling at her encouragingly, "You'll be fine Brie." Briana smiled and nodded she took another deep breath and walked towards the stage curtain with Esme to peer out into the crowd.

She gasped as she recognized a familiar blond head weaving his way through the crowd to James, "Oh May look its Sky," Esme gasped in surprise.

May grimaced and sighed, "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised this is his hometown," she laid her back on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Briana's eyes widened in realization she recognized the broken look that had appeared on the brunet's eyes. She herself had worn that same expression once. She walked towards May and placed her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm guessing you were another one of his victims," May sighed dejectedly which gave Briana her answer, "I know exactly how you feel he played me too," Briana turned to her new band mates and smiled wickedly, "I think it's time for a change of song."

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6 Little Green Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift **

Oo James oO

James couldn't take his eyes off Briana since the first night she wandered into the Fruti Music Bar a week ago. He sighed in frustration and his hands clenched into fist. James shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, and turned his eyes to the microphone cords that he was setting up for the girls.

Yet as he worked he couldn't stop thinking how he was so stupid to allow his own stupid pride get in the way, and now he had lost her, or so he had thought at first. Today he saw something that made him reconsider everything. That morning as he worked his usual day shift he saw the group of boys that always hung out with the girls, except this time they had a new face in the group… Briana.

He smiled fondly as thoughts of their past flashed like a slideshow in his mind, before last night's memory flashed through his mind and froze on the image of Briana kissing the arrogant grasshead. They had walked out hand in hand looking happy. He had assumed that they were together, but earlier today when the girls arrived he saw how Briana gave her seat to May.

James wasn't very sure what exactly was going on but if that grasshead hurt Briana he would be in for hell. He took a breath and stood up from his work after successfully setting up the microphones in a new baby blue electric guitar. He checked his watch and noticed it was time for the girls to perform. He sighed and stared worriedly with his green eyes in the direction where he had seen Briana back stage. He walked off stage and stood by the smoothie bar since it offered the best place to view the stage.

He gaped as he saw Briana walk onto the stage she no longer seemed nervous. She and her band mates somehow had changed into different colored babytees each with their own bejeweled unique insignia in the front, and dark skinny jeans; with black flats.

"Girls you look HOT!" James turned and glared at the indecent pervert who shouted it only to see it was as usual Gary Oak trying to rile up Ashley and Misty.

Briana and May walked Center stage and gathered their guitars Briana walked up to the mike. James noticed that her fingers were shaking a tad. She took a deep breath before practically blinding the room with her dazzling smile, "Hey everyone we're The Sweethearts!" Briana said as she waved her hand signaling to everyone behind her. Loud cheering erupted especially from all the males.

James could feel his fist clenching in anger. "Dang hormonal teens," he muttered under his breath as he continued to watch Briana discretely.

May now walked up next to Briana, "So we were going to sing ya'll a sweet song but we decided to dedicate this song to an inconsiderate ex who just so happens to be here. So hope you enjoy this." May winked than walked back to her position next to Dawn on the far right, Briana smiled once more and began to play her guitar into a really catchy upbeat country tune. When she sang all he could do was stare at her in awe.

Briana from a young age always froze up in front of crowds unless she was participating in her group choir, and yet here she was playing to her hearts content, and singing and dancing in ways he never imagined she could.

_(Briana)_

_State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine you won't mind if I say_

_By the way…_

As the chorus neared Briana kicked away the microphone in front of her and jammed out on her guitar she began to sing as she walked onto the very edge of the stage; her hair bouncing with each step that she took. James couldn't believe this daring girl was the same he remembered from when they were younger.

_(__**The Girls**__ and Briana)_

_I hate that stupid pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_**You're a redneck heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad lying**_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_**As far as I'm concerned you're **_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

Briana than did something that just plain left him speechless she removed her guitar and gave it to May then proceeded to walk off stage, and danced in tune with the music. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with a glint of excitement. James noticed many of the males tried to form a tight circle around her trying to get her attention. Finally Gary Oak caught her attention Briana had a glint of mischievous in her eyes she walked over and proceeded to sing the next four lines of the song.

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me _

_**From going out with all of your best friends**_

Briana walked so close to Gary she practically had her face an inch from him. She was holding him from his tie that he had on, and poor Gary he looked as red as a tomato. As Briana started the last two lines she flicked Gary's tie away and turned on her heel and walked back up stage where she revived her guitar again and she started to play again.

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_(Briana & __**The Girls**__)_

_Cause I hate that stupid pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_**You're a redneck heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad lying**_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_**As far as I'm concerned you're **_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

Briana pointed to herself as she sang the first line of following verse she had an apologetic look in her face before it was replaced by a trademark grasshead smirk. She flicked her hair and walked over to May who was playing her guitar a smirk on her face as well. The two girls began to sing making the crowd scream louder.

_And if you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

'_cause coming back around here _

_Would be bad for your health…_

James smirked Briana's song was obviously referring to his younger brother Sky. Briana and him had dated when they were all still in school, but it ended two weeks later during their homecoming when she had caught him in his old beat up truck making out with a cheerleader named Karin.

He allowed himself to take his eyes off Briana although he found the task difficult enough, and surveyed the room looking for his blond haired brother. Soon enough he found him in one of the corner booths mouth gaping open in shock. James chuckled at his brother's bad luck.

He turned back his attention to Briana who was now offstage again walking downstage toward Sky's direction. James shook his head in amusement, "This is going to be fun," He smirked as he turned his attention to his brother who was being serenaded by his ex.

_I hate that stupid pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_**You're a redneck heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad lying**_

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned you're **_

_**Just another picture to burn**_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn…_

At the very end Briana smiled sweetly and walked away back to the stage where she was followed by loud cheers. James smiled,' she really has grown up,' he thought to himself.

His smile was quickly whipped away as he saw the grasshead walked up to her and planted a sweet kiss on Briana's rosy lips. James grinned his teeth and turned away not wanting to look at the couple another minute.

33May33

May and the rest of the gang were now all hanging out at the girls apartment. "I cannot believe you sang that song Brie!" Dawn gushed in awe.

May giggled before growing serious, "That really took some guts girl." May said to Briana hugging her.

Briana smiled at the girls, "Thanks I just saw Sky and I just thought why not?"

May smiled in agreement, "He is a complete jerk I can't believe I wasted two months on that guy." Ash walked into the living room after rummaging through the girls kitchen for a tasty snack he came back with a large bowl of popcorn which he shared with everyone.

"That dudes face was priceless," Gary chuckled as he grabbed a handful if the popcorn.

"Not to mention he had it coming too," Misty commented with a nod of her head.

May nodded in agreement before she leaned her head against Drew's shoulder. Drew looked down at her and smirked but May could see the playful tone in his eyes. She didn't know why but in the past two days Drew's presence had made her very happy. She had tried hard to not let her emotions get carried away, since the last time she ended heartbroken.

"So I think we should start discussing the curriculum for tomorrow since the camp is going to open," Ashley mentioned. May groaned inwardly somehow Drew and her were paired up; which implied she would be spending large amounts of quality time with him. Yet the thought made her excited as well she tried not to dwell on the reasons behind said emotions however.

"In the morning all of us are expected to be in our respected class rooms waiting on the teens. Just run through everything mom taught us and everything will be perfect," Ashley said before yawning.

"I think it's time you hit the bed Hun," Gary said to his girlfriend as he kissed her tenderly on the head. May smiled for as long as she could remember those two were the perfect couple. Slowly everyone began to leave their group until it was only Drew and her left.

A comfortable silence settled between them before Drew interrupted it, "May I really am sorry about Sky. If I wouldn't have introduced him to you then-" May stopped him before he could continue to ramble more.

"Drew stop you tried to warn me, and I choose to ignore you. If anyone is to blame it's me." She leaned in to hug him. May couldn't help but notice how secure and comfortable she felt in his arms. Her face began to redden as blood rushed to her face. "Well goodnight Drew," May said as she got up to go to her room.

"Night May try to not oversleep," He teased already walking towards the boys section of the cabin.

As she laid down on her bed May couldn't stop herself from reminiscing to all the memories Drew and her shared. May sighed in frustration it seemed that unexpectedly her heart had begun to fall for her friend Drew, and perhaps her heart had always held feelings for him, but she had choose to ignore them.

May groaned as she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head. "Alright May stop thinking this way about Drew you two are only friends and nothing else." She whispered to herself before she allowed herself to fall into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 Bonus Dawn POV

**I still do not own Pokémon **

**Oh this is a Chapter 6 Bonus chapter **

}*{Dawn}*{

Her hands trembled not from the salty sea breeze that cut deep into her bones but from the words being uttered by the person she believed loved her. The night was eerily quiet and the silent crash of the waves which normally caused her a sense of calmness distressed her. Dawn turned her cobalt eyes on the constellation sky refusing to look at Paul.

"Dawn all I'm asking for is space," Paul said uncaringly staring at her unflinchingly.

"First you want space and then what a new girlfriend Paul?" She yelled hugging herself not to provide warmth but for comfort.

"Don't be so dramatic Dawn," He rolled his eyes at her statement but after noticing her shiver he began removing his black jacket. When he tried draping it over her shoulders she cringed as if he had burned her and backed away from him. Dawn walked towards the shoreline and she hissed as the water caressed her feet.

'Why does everything feel so cold,' she wondered absentmindedly.

"See this is what I mean Dawn! Since we entered college and you girls received your record deal I've only been able to see you twice this year, and on both occasions we got into pointless fights over the most miniscule things," He groaned frustration evident in his tone.

Dawn winced as his words rang in her ear he was right after all, "So what you want to throw away an entire year?" She shot back turning towards him. His face scrunched up in pain as he saw her silent tears streaming down her face. He had always hated seeing her cry Dawn knew this and she turned away hating that he was seeing her so weak.

"No I want some space to think Dawn. Lately, our relationship hasn't been working," He looked away awkwardly.

Dawn dropped her hands to her sides as all the anger and fight evaporated from her. She wiped her tearstained cheeks and turned towards the moon that shone down on the two teens. She sighed and faced Paul staring squarely into his eyes which were void of any readable emotion.

"Alright I understand Paul," she whispered exhaustedly, "Just do me a favor let's not tell our friends yet."

Paul nodded in agreement stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Later Dawn I'm… Well I am sorry." He replied already grabbing his jacket that had been discarded on the sandy ground before turning away and walking back towards the music bar.

She shivered watching his departing figure her teeth chattered and her skin tingled as goosebumps infested her pale skin, "I need some hot chocolate," she laughed weakly turning towards the direction of her car.

_**Authors Note**_

_**I'd like to thank all those awesome reviews I've been receiving I really appreciate the criticism, and I'm working to improve the grammar in the fic. Although, I will be honest this has never been my strongest area so it may never be completely perfect, but I will do my best. **_

_**Also thanks to those who have favorited this story. I hope as the story progresses you'll continue to like it ^-^**_


	8. Chapter 7 Just the Way you are

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

Ashley

Ashley hurriedly grabbed her jazz shoes and ran her hair brush through her long silk locks, before quickly discarding it. She ran out of her cabin and rushed to the dance area of the camp. 'I can't believe I slept in,' Ashley growled in annoyance under her breath. Then again it shouldn't surprise her; she would ditch Gary for an extra ten minutes snuggled up in bed. She waved a quick hello to young campers as she rushed to her class.

"Ashley wait!" She turned around to see a disheveled James running towards her. 'Ugh I'm really going to be late now,' Ashley thought as she let out an exasperated sigh, 'I hope Esme isn't having a hard time on her own,' she silently prayed. As Jason reached her she was able to notice a black eye in the beginning stages of formation on his right eye. Ashley let out a low whistle.

"Wow since when does Pacifist James get into fights?" Ashley asked quizzically as she arched her brow in concern.

James shrugged sheepishly and turned away from her embarrassed, "I got into it with Sky... after you girls performed he said unsavory things about Bri-You girls," He sighed in annoyance and turned to face her. "Is it really true Briana is dating Drew?" James asked off handedly although Ashley could see the worry in his eyes.

Ashley sighed as she leaned against the maple tree they were standing under. She looked up at the cerulean sky that was coated by white cotton balls of clouds. "Why does it matter?" She stated as she cocked her head to the side.

She peered at him only to see he was taken aback by her statement, "I.. uh... well..," he rambled on for a second before regaining his composure, "It doesn't. I just don't trust him."

"I see hmmm," Ashley mumbled she gathered her jazz shoes which had fallen from her hands. She began to walk away from James before he grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"Ashley you never answered my question." He looked at her in expectation.

Ashley turned her sapphire eyes on him, "And you never answered mine." James's eyes widened in surprise and his hold softened. Ashley untangled her wrist from his hold, but before she walked away she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "James just admit you have feelings for Briana."

James was about to protest before Ashley cut him off with a stern look," You're face is like an open book, so stop lying to yourself it's not healthy."

She turned and checked her watch, 'I'm really late class is over in ten minutes,' she sighed in frustration and began to run in direction of the large grey building that housed the different dance studios. As she ran her thoughts drifted back to James. It was obvious that he was attracted to Briana, and yet he refused to acknowledge it. She shook her head, 'I just hope our crazy plan works,' Ashley prayed as she neared her destination.

33 May 33

May sat uncomfortably in her bar stool as she waited for her friends to show up. They had decided during their lunch break to meet in the music bar to continue their scheme. May having finished her classes first with Drew had arrived before their friends.

"May what's been going on with you lately?" Drew asked as he quirked his eyebrow quizzically. May shrugged and quickly looked away from Drew. Having been forced to spend the entire day with Drew for the past week had confirmed May's unwanted suspicious in regards to her heart. 'Of all the guys I had to fall for the most unattainable one,' she screamed in her head.

"I'm just tired being a camp counselor is no walk in the park," May smiled reassuringly to make it more convincing.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked at her arrogantly, "June why am I not surprised."

May rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Oh haha like I haven't heard that before," May replied sarcastically as she pulled a face at Drew. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Drew chuckled at her childish antics casting a pink glow on May's cheeks.

"Hey guys sorry we're late!" Dawn yelled as she approached the table with the rest of the group pilling behind her.

"Troublesome do you have to be so loud?" Paul muttered under his breath.

Dawn scowled, "Ummmmm Yep."

Briana walked over to Drew and quickly planted a quick kiss on his lips. May could feel her heart constrict even though she knew it was all fake it still didn't take the pain away. She averted her eyes and scanned the room for James. She found him staring in their direction looking extremely peeved. A week had passed and tonight would be the night Drew would publicly break it off with Briana.

"So what song are you going to sing Drew?" Briana asked raising her eyebrow.

"That my dear Briana is a surprise," Drew replied mysteriously as James approached their table seething.

"Boys everything is set up for your performance tonight," James stated through gritted teeth. A chorus of good lucks were heard from all the girls as they cheered on their friends or in Ashley's and Briana's case their boyfriends.

As the boys stepped onto the stage Ash grabbed the bass guitar, while Paul took over the drum set, and Gary took his spot next to the electric guitar. Drew grabbed the microphone from the stand and quickly flicked his hair.

The girls seemed to go wild, "Seriously they're worse than the guys," May huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms. The girls simply giggled at their friend's attitude.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone I have admired for a very long time," May cocked her head to the side confused. She looked at Ashley, "That doesn't sound like he's breaking up with Briana."

Ashley smiled a knowing gleam sparkling in her eyes, "Just wait for it," Ashley responded with a flirtatious wink. May turned her attention back to the stage.

"This song goes out to you May Mapel." May gasped in surprise she wasn't expecting this. She quickly looked in Briana's direction to see that she was staring at her in bewilderment, before quickly getting up from the table, and re siting with some of the campers.

May was about to get up and talk to her before Ashley stopped her, "May remember Briana is just acting for James. She isn't really upset, so sit down." Ashley hurriedly whispered in her ear. May nodded dumbfounded and sat herself down still in a state of shock.

The boys quickly started to play a slow upbeat melody that quickly sped up Drew took a breath and started to sing. May wasn't the type to swoon but Drew's performance was definitely leaving her weak at the knees. As he sand the first chorus he pointed at her in every lyric that referenced her.

_(Drew)_

_Her eyes Her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair Her hair _

_Falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday._

Drew walked over to Ash and they both began to sing the next lyrics. Misty sighed dreamily as she heard Ash singing, and May had to admit he was an amazing singer, although her attention was mainly focused on Drew.

_(Drew & __**Ash**__)_

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her, __**she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so**__, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_**But everytime she asks me do I look okay?**_

_**I say**_

Drew left his friends' side and began to walk downstage towards the girls' table or more specifically May. She could feel her heart speeding up and a blush slowly forming on her porcelain skin. Drew now stood in front of her he smiled sweetly down at her and began to sing once again.

_(Drew and __**The Guys**__)_

_When I see you're face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_**'Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_And when you smile_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

As the song came to an end May couldn't find words to describe the way she was feeling.

"So what did you think May?" Drew asked her genially seeming to want an answer. May was about to answer when Briana came up to them.

She seemed angry but May knew it was all an act, "I can't believe you would do this Drew? You're a complete and utter jerk!" Briana screamed before running out of the Fruti Music Bar.

"Briana wait!" May turned to see James chasing after Briana.

"Guys I think our plan worked," Esme gushed excitedly in a low whisper.

Ashley smiled," Umhm looks like it," she looked over at Drew and May and smiled knowingly, "We should go now I don't really like all the looks we're getting," Ashley suggested.

May smiled gratefully at her friends she couldn't agree more. She looked up at Drew, "You were really good out there." She smiled at him before gathering her things to leave," I just wish you actually would have meant it," May thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 8 A Time for Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon **

)(Briana)(

Briana felt tears stringing down her cheeks and she brusquely brushed them away with the back of her hand as her feet slapped hard against the cold sand beneath her feet. She continued running until she reached her favorite spot on the beach. It was far enough from the music bar to where you could still hear the music clearly, but the music bar was a bright light in the distance.

A cool breeze made her shiver she hugged her legs closer to her. "This reminded me too much of Sky," she sniffled in sadness. Briana looked up at the shimmering stars in the sky and sighed as she thought melancholic of her past and only real relationship.

_Flashback__..._

_Briana and her friends Lily Evans, Marki Meseralde, Alexis Hayden, and Jaycie Manson giggled as they walked to the football stadium. The sun was covered by numerous white clouds, and a pleasant breeze could be felt. The trees leaves were beginning to change into soothing warm colors of fall, and the air was filled with the smell of pumpkin pie and apple cider with the slight hint of sea foam. Briana inhaled deeply and smiled this was her favorite time of the year. _

_"I can't believe this is our last homecoming ever!" Lily gushed in wonder. Marki nodded in agreement her lavender hair bobbing as she moved. Briana smiled at her friends Lily was the classic beauty of the group; with a heart shaped face, caramel doe eyes, long chocolate layered hair that was always kept in a side fishtail braid, and a petite figure. _

_Marki was considered the intellectual. With a slender yet curvy body she choose to always wear skinny jeans and Polo shirts or sweaters, and allowed her long lavender curly hair to flow freely, around her round angular face, and her violet eyes shimmered with untold knowledge. _

_Alexis choose to rebel mainly due to the fact she didn't want to be associated with the Hayden name. Alexis could always been seen wearing tight skinny jeans and her favorite techno bands T-shirt, and her long blond hair in a messy side bun._

_Jaycie was the definition of girly girl. She was slender tan with a slight muscular fit, and she could always be seen in skirts or summer dresses; her wavy blond hair allowed to freely blow behind her._

_Briana had always felt average next to her friends. They were all beautiful, charismatic, intelligent, but Briana felt like a plain Jain. Although that all changed when Sky began to notice her. _

_"Hey is it true that Sky Williams asked you to the Homecoming dance Briana?" Alexis asked as she adjusted her headband. _

_Briana blushed, "Yeah I was expecting James to, but I don't mind the change," Briana giggled__._

_"It must be great to have both Williams brothers in love with you Brie," Jaycie teased poking her lightly on her side. _

_Briana blushed, "What no James only views me as his sister," Briana stated. _

_Marki turned her violet eyes on her, "BRIE COME ON! Everyone can see that James is head over heels for you." _

_Briana stared at her friend dumbfounded, "Umhm and to be completely honest I don't think Sky is good for you," Lily commented as the group stopped in front Cerulean High School stadium entrance. _

_Students and parents piled into the open gates. "Why do you say that Lils?" Jaycie questioned as she bought the girls tickets. Briana found herself wondering the same thing and she stared at her friend expectantly. _

_Lily bit on her bottom lip nervously she adverted her eyes from Briana, "I heard from my sister Karin that she had a date with him today," _

_Briana felt frozen as shock took over. "Ugh where is that jerk I'll teach him not to mess with MY friends!" Alexis screamed as she surveyed the parking lot. _

_"Oh I FOUND HIM!" Jaycie yelled in excitement as she pointed at a red truck parked five feet from them. Briana stared in anger and hurt as she saw Sky locking lips with Lily's older sister. _

_Briana turned away in disgust not wanting to look at them anymore, "Let's just go," She whimpered as she tried to repress tears._

_... (Later that Night)..._

_Briana and her friends found themselves at their homecoming dance. After witnessing her sorta boyfriend making out with someone else Briana was not in a party mood, but her friends wouldn't take a no for an answer._

_**Just Dance **__was blaring through the speakers and Alexis was leaving no room for imagination in her dancing, while Marki surprised everyone as she let loose and allowed twelve years of hip hop lessons to show. Briana while still feeling slightly depressed allowed herself to leisure in some fun, and after a few minutes she was laughing as if nothing had happened._

_Suddenly__,__ the music abruptly stopped, "Hey who turned off the beats?" Jaycie whined as she pouted her lip in annoyance. _

_Alexis shock her head in amusement, "Maybe it's time they announce Homecoming King and Queen," Lily gushed turning her caramel eyes to the stage. _

_Briana laughed as she turned to the stages direction only to gasp when she saw the person standing center stage, "Sky." _

_Sky scanned the room until he spotted Karin and his face automatically lite up like a Christmas tree. He brought the microphone close to his lips, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the most amazing girl... Karin Evans." _

_A burst of wolf whistles went erupted along with claps. Briana stood once again paralyzed by pain; she slowly turned around and began to navigate her way out of the crowded room her friends slowly following behind her._

_End of flashback..._

Tears slowly flowed down her flushed cheeks, "I can't believe I was so stupid! Then and even now!" She cried out at the night sky. The ocean waves crashed against the sandy shore casting a serine lullaby on the beach, Briana sighed, "I can't believe I was so blind," she stood and walked to the edge of the beach where her feet where meet with the gentle touch of cold waves. She wiped the tears that remained on her cheeks, and turned her chestnut eyes on the vast ocean ahead, "He's never going to love me." An image of James' smiling face entered her mind.

"Brie," Briana could feel her body going rigid as she was interrupted out of her thoughts.

'I wonder who that is. I didn't hear anyone coming after me,' Briana thought as she slowly turned around. Her eyes widened, "James I.. w-what are you doing here?"

James shifted awkwardly on his feet for a second before regaining his composure. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand before pulling her into a reassuring embrace.

"I w-what are you doing?" She whimpered in confusion. James breathing sounded regular, but Briana could feel his heart beating very rapidly. She closed her eyes as her face began to redden,' Am I doing this to him?' She thought.

James let out a strained breath while his slender pianist hands traced comforting circles on her back. His head rested on top of hers and they stayed in that position until Briana's breathing settled. James grabbed her hand and they both made their way back to the sandy spot where Briana had first come to.

An awkward silence befell them before it was broken by James clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Briana I am so sorry this happened to you in the way it did." Briana was about to speak before being silenced by James cerulean orbs, "I knew something wasn't right, and I didn't say anything because I…"

James looked away from her but Brie could see the silent struggle this was causing him. James had never been one to open him up, so she knew this was difficult for him. James sighed and he scratched the back of his head before turning to face her.

"When you left for Paris you're father practically destroyed my family's business. I don't think he appreciated what my brother did to you. That's why my parents opened up the music bar it's all we had left after dad had to file for bankruptcy. I know you had no idea about it, but all of my anger seemed to direct itself onto you as well... I'm sorry you deserved better."

More tears fell from her eyes, "So that's why you've been so cold to me?" Briana stated as understanding dawned on her, "James I am so sorry my father had no right," She apologized her cheeks red with indignation.

James closed the space between them as he pulled her into another comforting embrace, "Brie stop you're his only child he was just trying to protect you. I promise from now on Brie that I'll never treat you that way again." Briana sighed as she cuddled up closer to his warm chest.

She smiled as his words brought a soothing comfort to her. "I'm going to hold you to that promise," She teased.

James chuckled and Briana could feel the vibrations on her cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	10. Chapter 10

33 May 33

As she gazed at the eager and excited faces of the campers she couldn't help but smile. A group of girls in track shorts passed and waved at her as they made their way to the cafeteria. She leaned back on the picnic table she was sitting on and closed her eyes allowing the soft hum of the wind and birds lull her to relaxation. May giggled she felt almost as if she were floating. It was a beautiful day the sun cast warm rays that kissed her already suntan skin. A smile spread itself on her face as her mind began to flood with memories from when she herself had been a camper at this camp.

"June are you asleep?" May groaned recognizing the voice that had spoken. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed when her shoulders popped releasing pent up tension.

"Actually Drew I was just thinking," she replied bending down to retrieve her tote bag.

"Carful now June you shouldn't hurt yourself," he joked a smirk plastered on his face.

May rolled her eyes, "Haha Drew like I haven't already heard that comment from you." He shrugged a chuckle escaped his lips.

"So what were you thinking about Janua- Okay sorry May," He hurriedly corrected himself when she balled her hand into a fist. He sat down on the vacant picnic bench and patted the spot next to him.

May rolled her eyes in annoyance but in reality her heart was pounding at the mere thought of being so close to him. She sat down and blushed as she felt his stare on her. "Just thinking about the years when I was a camper myself," she smiled at him gratefully, "Oh and thanks for helping out with Rachel," she ran her hand through her hair gathering it into a messy bun on the top of her head, "Nothing I said really seemed to be getting through to her."

Drew nudged her playfully on her knee sending electricity up her spine. "It's alright this is only your first year as a counselor May, and there is always going to be that one kid that pushes your buttons." He stated poking her on her sides.

"I suppose you are right this is our first week anyway," she looked at him and smiled he was wearing the Basshunter T-shirt she had bought him a year ago on his eighteenth birthday.

"I thought you hated that band." She teased poking him on the cheek.

He smirked, "A guy can change his mind," he stood form the picnic bench and reached into her back pocket, "Here you go May." He handed her a beautiful rose. Every petal was perfect and it secreted the most delectable aroma. She cradled it gently in her hands.

Her face began to grow warm as a pink tinge dusted her cheeks, "Why?" She stuttered.

Drew chuckled flipping his hair, "That is for me to know and you to find out," he yelled over his shoulder already walking away.

She brought the rose up to her nose and drank in its wonderful aroma. She smiled remembering that in high school Drew would always give her a rose for no apparent reason. "Why did I never notice Drew before?" She whispered to herself.

Drew was the one guy besides her father and brother May could always count on, and he understood her as well as her friends. Sure he was aggravating at times, but she also knew there was more to him than what was on the surface. Drew could be protective, caring, even charming, but most importantly he brought out the best in her, and accepted all her flaws.

"Hey Maybell it's time for lunch are you coming," Dawn asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She glanced worriedly at the brunet, "Hey are you alright your face is really red."

May shrugged sheepishly, "I fell asleep on the bench."

Dawn shook her head in disapproval, "Come on let's get you inside before you get more sunburned." May just nodded and allowed Dawn lead her into the air conditioned cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

**Esme**

Esme huffed as she checked her watch once more. Why would Ashley sign up for morning classes when she knows she always oversleeps? Dawn propped the door to the studio entrance.

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

Esme shook her head, "Nah go ahead I'm going to wait for our Sleeping Beauty."

Dawn giggled, "Overslept again huh," Esme just shrugged.

"Well I'll see you later Esme I'm going to get Maybell I think I saw her by the picnic tables," She waved goodbye but as she closed the door she was practically pushed aside by Ashley bursting into the studio.

She chuckled to herself seeing her silver haired friend apologize to their cobalt hair friend and lean on the wall near the door from exhaustion; her cheeks pink from running.

"Esme I'm so sorry I got held up with James," Ashley groaned plopping down on the wooden floor. Esme raised her eyebrow a sign that Ashley took to continue with her explanation.

Ashley dug through her tote looking for her water bottle, "He wanted me to confirm if Brie was dating Drew."

She took a swing of water before chucking it back into her bag. She sighed guilt evident in her voice, "I can't help but this entire fiasco is deceitful Esme."

Esme sat down next to her and placed her hand reassuringly on her leg, "Ashley you know as well as anyone that James wouldn't talk to her otherwise."

Ashley groaned knowing she was right, but still not liking the idea of lying to James.

"If it makes you feel any better Briana plans to tell James the truth as soon as an opportune moment arises," Ashley nodded and her body relaxed losing all previous tension. Her phone vibrated and she quickened to answer it. She burst into a large smile.

"Let me guess Gary just texted you huh," Esme giggled.

Ashley laughed, "No but good guess Esme it's actually from my cousin Kenny he's in town, and he wants me to pick him up from the airport. So I'll see you later alright sorry again for missing class," She hastily replied grabbing her bag and rushing towards the door. Esme waved and shook her head at her friends' antics before gathering her bag as well.

She walked out into the early morning light and smiled. Mornings were her favorite time of the day in fact she always woke up at six every morning for a jog. She locked the studio behind her and was about to make her way back to their cabin to relax before her next lesson when she noticed one of the little girls that had attended her lesson, Charlotte Williams, standing outside.

While the camp was primarily for pre-teens to teens they offered ballet lessons for children four to ten if they lived in the area early every morning, so long as their children were picked up right after the lesson.

Esme walked up to her and bent down to be eyelevel with the five year old girl, "Charlotte why are you still here?"

"Big Brother is late," she answered shrugging and plopping down on the bench next to a large sycamore tree planted next to the dance studio.

Esme nodded and sat next to her, "Well I'll wait with you until he gets here alright."

Charlotte smiled happily and hurriedly began to chatter about her Big Brother. Esme listened intently and she couldn't help but laugh when Charlotte mentioned how her brother watched Barney with her every Saturday morning.

Esme's heart melted with each word the little girl uttered. Whoever her brother was he sounded like someone Esme would love. The thought made her instantly blush.

"Lottie you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," a masculine voice whined behind them.

Esme instantly felt her muscles tighten and she swiveled around in her seat to face Sky. She raised her eyebrow both in annoyance and confusion. Sky shifted on his feet awkwardly and he refused to meet her stare. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment a common occurrence whenever he was around Esme although she had never paid much attention to said fact.

"Big Brother you're here!" Charlotte screamed running towards the blond haired teen and she laughed as he swung her onto his shoulders.

He turned his sapphire orbs on Esme and smiled awkwardly, "Sorry I was late picking her up I got into some car trouble on the way."

Sky turned his head up and smiled at the blond curly haired girl on his shoulders, "Now what do you say to your pretty teacher?"

Esme blushed involuntary and her heart began to flutter but she quickly dismissed it as shock from seeing Sky the Casanova in a completely new persona. She never would have guessed to see him acting so lovingly and caring.

"Thank you Teacher!" Charlotte piped up quickly bringing Esme out of her thoughts.

Esme smiled up at the little girl ignoring the blond haired teen, "You are very welcome Charlotte," She turned her emerald orbs on Sky and narrowed them in annoyance, "Try to get here on time tomorrow Sky." He blushed embarrassed but nodded his head.

He turned and left laughing at something Charlotte said. She couldn't help the small smile from appearing on her face, "He seems different," she whispered before dismissing the thought entirely, and heading off to her cabin for some much needed rest.


	12. Chapter 12 Girls Re-plan

**I do not own Pokémon **

33May33

May stretched her arms behind her head in an attempt to wake herself. "Why did we have to get up so early again," she yawned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Awwww you're so cute when you do that Maybell," Esme giggled as May shrugged sheepishly at her.

"Well it's seven in the morning on a weekend can you blame her" Misty teased.

"BUZZZZ!" May felt a vibration on her pants leg as her phone signaled a new text message. She too out her IPhone and quickly read out the message to Esme, Dawn, and Ashley who were expectantly waiting by her bedroom doorway.

**To: May**

**From: Briana**

_**Girls I think our plan worked. James and I are friends again! Bad news is that he really doesn't like Drew at the moment, so warn him to be careful! Also after his performance last night I don't think it would look good for me to hang out with you guys anymore, especially you May :( I'v thought of a way to continue Dawns idea of serenating him lol. I'm just pulling up into the camp, so I'll be at the cabin in 5 min. Love ya'll Brie ^-^**_

"WOHOO OUR PLAN WORKED!" Esme and Dawn screamed in excitement. Misty and Ashley cringed at the sudden shout by their two rumbustious friends.

"Guys calm down," Misty giggled as she playfully bumped Dawns leg.

Dawn plopped herself down on the couch and turned her sapphire orbs on May, "So what did you think of Drew's song May?"

Mays face instantly turned scarlet red as blood rushed to her face. She giggled nervously, "Well I never thought he was such great singer."

"Ha yeah who would have thought he was hiding such a talent," Ashley snickered as she rose to open the door for Briana. Misty stood from the loveseat she had been sprawled on and moved to seat on the carpet next to Esme and May who were seated on the couch. May twirled her hair absentmindedly as she thought of last night's occurrence.

She had to admit that Drew was not only a talented actor but an amazing singer. Although as she continued to think she found his song choice unsettling. Instead of singing a typical break up song he choose to serenade her. 'Was that Drew's way of saying he lo- No I have to stop thinking this way." May shook her head trying to rid herself from her previous thoughts.

"You okay Maybell?" Dawn asked as she hugged the brunet.

May smiled reassuringly, "Yeah just really tired."

'Hmm tired that seems to be my excuse for everything," May thought disgruntled. She turned her head quickly to the sound of Ashley and Briana's voices as they approached the living room; as they entered the girls exchanged quick hellos before settling down for business.

Briana crossed her legs as she settled herself on the loveseat.

"So what was your plan Brie?" Misty asked as she braided Esme's hair.

"James and I are finally on speaking terms. Just last night we spent hours getting reacquainted." Briana face softened.

May smiled,' she looks so happy.' She thought watching the huge smile that spread oh her face.

Misty politely coughed trying to get Brie's attention. Esme giggled as Briana cleared her throat in embarrassment a hinge of pink dusted her cheekbones.

"Umhm well I can't be in your group anymore, so I was thinking of calling up some of my friends from High School and forming my own group." May turned her head to survey her friend's reaction. Personally she loved the idea.

"Brie I think that will work wonderfully," Ashley replied as she gathered her tote and jazz shoes," Well girls I have to head off, but I'll see you later tonight at the music bar." She gave a final wave as she walked off in the direction of the door.

"Where is she going?" May asked to no one in particular, but hoping for a response. Misty shrugged as she finished Esme's braid.

"She's working on the new routine for the class on Monday." Esme replied as she applied her makeup.

"Well I have to go now also. I'm picking the girls up in the airport. Bye." Briana rose and hugged them quickly before rushing off. May stretched on the couch as she closed her eyes she allowed thoughts of Drew to enter her mind.

She yawned as sleep's warm embrace settled around her, "Drew" she whispered quietly as she fell into a deep slumber.

Dawn smiled at her friends peaceful face as she floated into dreamland, "Hey girls would you like to go into town with me?" she whispered trying to keep her voice quite to not startle May.

Misty nodded her head in approval as Esme piped up, "Why are you going into town?"

Dawn motioned for the girls to leave the living room and into the foyer as Dawn gathered her car keys she turned to the fiery red heads.

"My mom called last night to say she made new outfits for The Sweethearts I figured we could wear it for the gig tonight," she grabbed a notepad that was placed on the table next to the door, and stared curiously at the address written in her hurried handwriting, "Anyway do any of you know how to get to this address apparently she mailed it to an old friend of hers for some final touches."

Misty took the paper and smiled, "Yeah give me the keys Dawn I'll drive," Dawn handed her the keys to her black Audi and the girls walked out of the cabin leaving a peaceful sleeping May behind.

* * *

) (Briana) (

The sound of rolling carriages and clatter of heels, and cheerful individuals being reunited with loved ones infested the crowded waiting room of the airport. Briana sat in one of the cafés lounging chairs enjoying an iced coffee as she stared anxiously at the clock.

"Hey Brie long time no see," a serine voice said behind her. Briana jumped up in excitement recognizing Marki's voice she rushed to the girl and engulfed her in a hug. Marki giggled but hugged her back.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Lilly gushed rushing into the hug behind her trailed Jaycie, Alexis and Brenden!

"Briana you have grown up so much I barley recognized you," Brenden said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Jaycie nodded as they walked to Briana's Jeep, "He's right you don't seem as shy, and you finally took my advice and let your hair grow out." Briana smiled at her blond haired friend.

"So Brie are we performing tonight?" Marki asked as she placed her tote into the back of the Jeep. The rest of the girls and Brenden followed suit before jumping into the seats and driving off in the direction of Briana's aunt's home where they would be staying.

"Marki to answer your question yes tonight we'll be performing," Briana smiled nervously in the mirror.

Alexis raised her eyebrow curiously. "So you finally realized how perfect James is for you," she asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

Brenden shook his head at his wife, "Darling you sure know how to get to the point huh." Alexis punched him playfully in the shoulder causing everyone to laugh.

Briana smiled at the loving couple she hoped someday to have that sort of relationship with James. "Brie after you explained the entire situation Jaycie and I brainstormed on a few possible song choices, and we narrowed it down to one." Marki responded as she dug through her purse trying to find her iPod.

Briana nodded her head as she scanned her rear-view mirror, "Okay shoot what is the song?"

"Remember the song we wrote back in middle school," Jaycie smirked, "We figured you could dedicate this song to Drew and May it's not too mean, but it gets the point across." Alexis nodded in agreement before placing her head on Brenden's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Oh and Brie Alexis and I made the outfits for tonight's performance, you're going to love them," Lilly gushed in excitement.

Briana smiled her eyes twinkled with excitement she couldn't wait for tonight. While performing had never been her strong point she had always enjoyed singing, and James had told her she was an amazing singer. Briana blushed as she thought of James. He was perfect in every way imaginable and deserved nothing but the best.

"Hey is my little brother getting anywhere with May?" Alexis asked casting Briana out of her thoughts.

"Well from what I can see they are talking more and she seems to be attracted to him," Briana paused as she pulled into her aunts driveway," I think she's afraid of jumping into another relationship after what happened with Sky." Briana sighed she understood her perfectly, "Hopefully this plan will work out," She whispered to herself but not quietly enough.

Marki shared a knowing glance with the girls and Brenden before turning to Briana, "Everything will work out now come on Brie we better go practice for tonight." Marki placed her hand reassuringly on Briana's shoulder and squeezed slightly. Briana smiled and nodded her head before opening the Jeeps door and steeping out into the bright afternoon light.


	13. Chapter 13 Something to Sing

_**I do not own Pokémon or Cowboy Casanova **_

Ashley

The lights bounced off the walls and glasses casting a kaleidoscope of colors. The music blared an upbeat tune and many teens were dancing their hands in the air, hair swaying with every bob of their heads. Ashley scanned the crowed music bar trying to locate Gary's caramel locks. She felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Ashley you're here late," James stated passing along an order of smoothies to a waitress.

Ashley ran a hand through her silky hair, "Yeah I know I couldn't find a parking place."

"Tell me about it I've been bombed tonight with so much work," James groaned, "Anyway I better go your friends are sitting in the booth closest to the stage," He pointed disgruntledly shooting death glares at Drew before walking off to the smoothie station.

Ashley found her trek to the table difficult as she continued to get intercepted by people she had gone to High School with.

When she reached the table she plopped down exhaustedly next to Gary who placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Does anyone know why I just got bombarded by like twenty old classmates of mine?" She glanced at the confused faces around her.

"Hey sis I think I can answer your question," Ashley turned her sapphire orbs and shrieked as she saw her younger brother standing in front of her.

"Brendon!" she screamed throwing herself in his arms.

Drew glanced around looking for his sister to no avail, "Dude is my sister with you?" He asked as the Smith siblings sat down.

Brendon laughed, "Well as you know Briana got her old High School friends together to form a band, and your lovely sister is the best guitarist. Sorry sister but she is my wife."

Ashley rolled her eyes at her brother, "Anyway the girls are backstage getting ready as for why so many of our old classmates are here they're just here to support the girls on their big debut."

Misty glanced worriedly at Drew who anxiously glanced at the stage, "Drew what's bothering you?" May questioned noticing his strange behavior.

Drew ran a hand through his hair, "This place is twice as packed as usual I just hope Briana won't let her stage freight get the best of her."

Ashley nodded in agreement, "Don't worry Drew Briana will rock you'll see!" Drew allowed a small smile.

"I guess we'll see looks like the girls are about to grace the stage," Ash said clapping as the stage curtain opened.

Wolf whistles instantly started as the girls walked onto the stage. Each girl wore brown cowboy boots with denim dark skinny jeans, different flannel colored shirts tied at the waist above their belly buttons, and their hair flowed freely behind them in big bouncy curls.

"Hey that's MY WIFE you're whistling at buddy!" Brenden growled protectively to one of the waiters who had been staring at the girls like a starving wolf, and they were a piece of ham.

Ashley laughed poking her brother in the cheek, "Brenden you're so cute when your jealous."

"WOW they all look AMAZING!" Dawn gushed.

Ashley noticed Briana's hands tremble as she grabbed the microphone, 'Come on Brie you can do this,' she silently prayed.

Briana glanced at their direction and instantly her eyes flashed in determination. "Thanks everyone for coming to The Secret Keepers first performance!"

The crowd erupted into cheers most chanting the girls' names being old classmates. Briana turned and smiled to the girls who instantly began an upbeat yet sexy country tune. Brenden whooped as Alexis and Jaycie killed on their guitar and drums.

"James looks hypnotized by Briana," Esme whispered to Ashley.

Ashley nodded, "Him and every other guy in this place," Esme giggled along with Ashley as they saw James reaction to Briana swaying her hips and whipped her hair confidently and sexy for a girl as shy as she was.

"Oh oh watch out Drew she's coming our way," Ash teased a smirk tugged at his lips.

Briana strode confidently down the stage her hair bouncing in tune with the beat of the drum. She flashed Ash a smile as he helped her up on to their table. She whipped her hair and placed herself in front of Drew and sang the curious a mischievous smile on her face.

_(Briana and __**Alexis**__)_

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_**Leaning up against the record machine**_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_**But he's candy-coated misery**_

_A devil in disguise, a snake with green eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**_

_You better run for your life_

Ashley laughed as Drew gaped at Briana as winked at him and turn her attention on May who watched amused and impressed at Briana's performance.

_Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time_

Briana then blew him a kiss and allowed Gary lift her off the table to which she danced her way through the crowd still in tune with the song until she was back in center stage. She danced over to Alexis and both girls smirked as they turned their attention to Drew, they sang the final notes of the song a satisfactory smile graced the girls faces. They all bowed and basked in the tremendous claps and whistles they were receiving, before walking off the stage.

Ashley smiled, "Well guys looks like our Drew just got served."

"Yo Grasshead snap out of it," Esme giggled poking Drew on his cheek. Drew shot her an annoyed look before laughing.

"Who would have thought Briana packed such a punch," Paul remarked glancing at her as she chatted with James, but his glare slightly lingered on Marki. Dawn noticing this excused herself politely and made her way backstage.

Ashley sighed at the couple's interaction before glancing at her cell phone, "Well girls we better get backstage although that act is going to be hard to top," She stated taking one last sip of her drink.

"You'll be great sweetie," Gary said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yah what Oak said nock them dead girls," Ash cheered while Drew handed May a rose and smirked as she turned crimson. Ashley rolled her eyes mockingly at Drew before grabbing a dazed May and leading her backstage Misty and Esme following behind her.

Dawn looked up from her guitar as the girls changed into their dresses. Ashley placed her hand reassuringly on the blunetts' shoulder.

Dawn smiled weakly at her, "Would it be alright if I sang tonight?" She asked her voice trembled, "It's just there is something I have to do," She looked away from Ashley's piercing gaze.

"Of course Dawn but please tell me you thought this through?"

"Yeah Dawn don't do anything rash you might regret it," Misty stated sitting next to Dawn.

"I know Paul is um hard to understand Dawn, but you two have been together for such a long time. Is it really worth throwing it all away?" Esme asked gathering her hair into a braid.

Dawn groaned and stood, "He messaged me a few days ago and asked for space girls," She grabbed her jewel encrusted head band and put it on heading towards the stage door, "I think we both need some time apart." She whispered before walking out into the stage.

Ashley sighed, "Come on girls we better go."


	14. Chapter 14 I Look so Good Without You

_**I do not own Pokémon or I Look so Good Without You **_

Gary

Gary stared at Ashley's departing figure worriedly he could tell by the slight hunch of her shoulders that something was bothering her. Come to think of it Dawn seemed upset earlier as well. He turned his auburn eyes on Paul who had his stare intently on a pretty girl with curly lavender hair siting at the smoothie bar chatting with Alexis and Brenden.

'I think her name was Marki,' Garry thought.

"Drew how are things with May?" Ash asked taking his eyes off the stage.

Drew shrugged, "Alright I suppose we're closer then before, but I think she is afraid to open herself up again," he sighed running a hand through his green locks, "I wish I had it easy like you two," he directed towards Paul and Gary.

"Hn," Paul remarked his face impassive.

Gary shook his head, "Is everything alright between Dawn and you?"

Paul sighed, "I just need some space that's all," He replied with no emotion before grabbing his drink and leaving towards the smoothie bar.

"Poor Dawn," Ash remarked glancing at the stage as the blunett walked on stage her eyes glistened with pent up tears.

Drew nodded grimly, "He better have thought this out thoroughly."

Gary sighed but decided to not comment he understood Paul to a degree. Ashley and him had been together since he was thirteen, and there were times when both had felt they needed their separate time apart. However, he would never go as far as to terminate their relationship.

'Paul I hope you don't regret this,' he thought.

"Why do the girls have to dress so proactively," Ash groaned as the boys around him began wolf whistling.

Gary laughed having dated Ashley for so long he was used to the reactions she caused in others.

"Haha well if you got it flaunt it right," Alexis commented plopping herself next to Drew Brenden taking the spot next to her.

"So someone want to explain why Paul is over there flirting with Marki, and Dawn looks like a goddess?" She asked puzzled.

Gary surveyed the girl's attire and he had to agree with Alexis's observation. Esme, Ashley, and Misty wore binge over the right shoulder dresses that flowed as they walked, and made them appear as if they were floating, and they had placed their hair into a fishtail braid to the side with a few curled pieces down to frame their faces. While Dawn wore a crystal white sweetheart neckline dress that hugged her curves and flowed freely behind her, and unlike the girls her hair was curled and allowed to cascade down her bare shoulders.

"Look over at Kenny babe he's practically gaping at our little Dawn," Alexis giggled.

Gary looked at her questioning but shook it off as Dawn grabbed the microphone.

Dawn walked into center stage and the lights turned off the strums of the guitar sounded followed by the constant beat of the girl's claps, and when Dawns angelic voice sang out the first cord the spotlight flashed and coated her in a golden hallo.

_(Dawn and __**The Girls**__)_

_Ummm Yeaah umhm _

_Hey boy I would of thought that_

_when you left me I'd be broken with my confidence gone… so bummed…_

_**( Hey)**__ Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me_

_I'd feel ugly and sense something was wrong_

_Standing in front of the mirror (__**Mirror**__)…. My skins never been clearer (__**Clearer**__) _

_My smile's never been brighter_

Dawn flashed the crowd a smile her eyes closed as she sung the cords of the song; suddenly she opened her cobalt eyes and zeroed in on Paul who Gary noticed was staring at Dawn with an unrecognizable expression. The girls clapped in beat to the drums swaying their hips in unison.

(Dawn and the **Girls**)

_I look so good without you_

_Got me a new hairdo_

_Lookin' fresh and brand new_

_Since you said "that we're through"_

_Done… with your lies_

_Baby now my tears have dried_

_You can see my blue eyes_

**(Girls)**

_**Ever since you said goodbye **_

(Dawn)

_I look so, Iook so good without you_

_I look so; I look so good without you_

The girls strode center stage next to Dawn and proceeded to sing the next chord while Dawn belted the last lines of each verse. Her voice growing in strength and with each belted note Gary felt himself captivated by her voice which while still angelic it had a hint of empowerment. He noticed her eyes glistened not with unshed tears now but with determination.

_**Now baby my body's lookin' better than before**__ (better than before)_

_**Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out that door**__ (walked out that door)_

_**I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give**__ (What you give)_

_**Than what you give**__ (Than what you give...)_

_I look so good without you _

_Got me a new hairdo_

_**Lookin' fresh n brand new**_

_**Since you said "that we're through"**_

_**I look so good without you**_

_**Got me a new hairdo**_

_Lookin fresh n new_

_Since you said "that we're through"_

_Done… with your lies_

_**Baby now my tears dried**_

_**You can see my blue eyes**_

_**Ever since you said goodbye**_

_Ever since you said goodbye_

The lights slowly dimmed as the girls turned and began to walk offstage. The crowd went crazy in loud claps and shouts of congratulations. The girls waved and smiled at the crowd as they made their way back to the table.

Ashley smiled sheepishly as she sat next to Gary, "Did you notice Paul's face when Dawn started singing?" she asked leaning against Gary's chest.

"Speaking of the devil look who's coming over now," May whispered.

"Yeah he didn't look too happy Dawn."

Dawn sighed, "Yeah I know Misty but he asked for space, and he was flirting with Marki," she got up from the table, "I'll see you girls back at the cabin." The group watched as Dawn made her way through the crowd.

"Alexis who's that boy walking towards Dawn?" Esme asked pointing at a tall auburn haired kid currently talking to Dawn. Paul sat down staring at Dawn in a daze Gary noticed he hadn't noticed Kenny yet.

"Oh that's Kenny he's one of my friends from back in school and these twos cousins. Isn't that right hubby," She glanced at the two teens, and smiled as Kenny made an exaggerated facial expression and Dawn burst into laughter.

"Who's Dawn talking to," Paul practically seethed as he glared at Kenny Gary shook his head in annoyance.

"Listen here Paul you had your chance and you blew it, so deal with the consequences," Misty poked him in the chest before grabbing Ash's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Esme smiled apologetically at him before following the fiery red head and Ashy boy.

Alexis huffed and opened her mouth more than likely to rant on Paul before Drew placed his hand over her mouth and shaking his head no. Alexis rolled her eyes before removing Drew's hand and asking her husband to dance.

"Yo May do me a favor and drag my brother into the dance floor he needs to loosen up some," Alexis giggled as May practically pushed Drew into the dance floor a look of dread on his face. If the situation wouldn't be so awkward Gary would have laughed.

Ashley stood, "I don't know what is going on in your head nor do I care Paul. I'm only going to ask you for one thing. Stay away from Dawn for a while alright. You wanted space fine she granted you that now do the same for her. She needs to sort out her emotions."

Paul's anger subsided as he realized this entire fiasco was due to his own stupidity. Ashley sighed and grabbed her bag she waved goodbye and walked towards the exit. Gary turned towards Paul, who sat stoically glaring at the table,

"Dude if you really care about her then prove it to her," he stated before following his girlfriend.

Gary ran a hand through his hair. This entire situation would cause unnecessary stress in their already stressful life.

* * *

Oo James Oo

"Brie you just keep surprising me!" James remarked handing her a strawberry banana smoothie. The brunet smiled flattered by his statement.

"Thanks James," her smile faltered as May passed by dancing with Drew. James scowled a stabbing pain pierced his heart. She wasn't his and he shouldn't act as if he had any claim on her.

"Did you notice Paul's expression when Dawn sang?" Briana asked twirling her straw absentmindedly her eyes glazed in a far off look.

"Yeah he looked conflicted."

Briana pointed towards the stage. James followed her eyes and watched as Dawn allowed Ashley's Cousin Kenny drag her onto the dance floor.

"It's sad to see how fast a person can move on," she turned her gaze to Paul who sat alone at one of the tables his glare locked on Dawn.

"In the end someone is always left with pain and regret. My mom was never really the same after the divorce, so I really hope Paul will be alright." Her voice was so quite James had to lean closer to hear her.

He nodded agreeing silently with her, "You're right but Brie," he placed his hand gently on her cheek and turned her face towards him. Their faces were so close that their breaths mingled. James smiled as Briana's face reddened, "When one door closes another one opens."

A small smile tugged on her lips, "Well I hope I come across that door." She smiled as his thumb ran soothing circles on her cheek.

'I wish you knew how amazing you are,' James thought staring deeply into his arm eyes.

"Get a room guys," Marki joked sitting next to Brie at the smoothie bar. The two teens quickly separated both blushing scarlet.

"Hahaha soooo Marki what is the deal with Pau hmm?" Briana asked dragging out her question making the curly lavender haired girl squirm in her seat.

James leaned against the counter, "Yeah you two looked a little cozy if you get my drift."

Marki's smile fell instantly and her eyes darkened as her skin paled. James glanced worriedly at her. While the two were never close friends in high school they had shared a few classes together, and she was one of the few that he had confessed his true feelings for Brie.

Marki groaned running her hand through her lavender curls, "There has been a huge misunderstanding!" Briana raised her eyebrow confused.

"Marki let me make you a chocolate smoothie while you explain." She nodded before leaving her hands on the counter.

"In the past year Dawn and Paul's relationship has been anything but desirable. They're always arguing plus with Dawn always on tour they never see each other."

She took a sip of her smoothie and continued on her rant, "Paul is roommates with my boyfriend, and I know it wasn't my business, but I really hated seeing him so upset all the time. Let me assure you it is not pretty. I just suggested they take a break."

"Alright if that is the case why does it look like he wants to murder Kenny?" James questioned pointing at Paul who was shooting death glares at the auburn haired teen who currently had his hands wrapped around Dawn's waist.

"Even though their relationship has hit a rough patch he still loves her but lately both of them have been unhappy. It's why I suggested they take a temporary break to see where they are left standing," she glanced at Paul and sighed before turning towards her friends.

"I already told Dawn all this and she thanked me for being honest, but that she thought they would both be better off without each other. I don't think she is right though," she shrugged her shoulders.

Briana glanced at Paul's direction, "Poor Paul I hope everything works out in the end."

"You and me both! Well I better go I promised Jaycie and Lily I'd dance with them. Later you two love birds," She shouted over her shoulder already disappearing in the mass of dancing bodies.

James shook his head in amusement although he enjoyed the sound of it, "Brie my shift is over want me to drive you home?"

Her face instantly brightened making his heart beat faster. She grabbed her purse and waved goodbye to her friends before letting him lead her out of the music bar his hand resting protectively on her back.


	15. Chapter 15 Realization

_**I do not own Pokémon**_

Misty

"Do you think those two will resolve their differences Ash?" The two currently were back stage readying the boys' instruments, and after Gary left with Ashley; Misty had volunteered to step in. The raven haired boy shrugged his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who knows Misty I just hope things don't get awkward between all of us." He looked up from the drums and turned towards her. She was sitting on a fold up chair with her eyes downcast.

The sudden break up of her friends shocked her. She had always assumed they would be a couple like Ashley and Gary. To say this break up was out of the blue for her was an understatement. It was disheartening if a two year relationshipthat seemedperfect like Dawn and Paul's was doomed to failure then what hope was there for Ash and herself.

She jumped as a hand was placed over her shoulder, "Misty stop worrying we're not like them."

Misty nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. He reciprocated by wrapping his around her shoulders and placing her head on his chest. She could feel the steady thump of his chest and sighed feeling at ease in his strong arms.

She smiled remembering that morning when she'd finally confessed her real feelings to Ash. Misty knew that being subtle with him would never work if she wanted to get out of the friend zone she would need to be very direct; since Ash was clueless to matters of the heart.

_Flashback to that Morning….._

_Misty paced back and forth leaving a path in the sand. She glanced once more at her cell phone, "Okay he's only a minute late no big deal Misty," she whispered to herself trying to calm her fly away nerves. _

_She looked towards the shore line and instantly she began to relax. The salty early morning sea ruffled her hair and summer dress. She allowed a small giggle to escape her lips._

"_What's so funny Mist?" _

_She gulped recognizing that voice anywhere. She took a deep breath trying to calm her beating heart, before turning to face Ash. She smiled and walked towards him closing the space between them. _

_She pointed out at the shore line which began to turn different hues of pink and orange, "There is just something special about watching a sunrise," she gushed tucking a strand piece of hair behind her ear. Ash hummed in agreement taking a seat next to the redhead, and watched as she gazed lovingly at the view before her. _

"_Misty what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked genially curios as she sat an inch away from him. _

_Misty traced absentmindedly on the sand between them. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes toward him. She was done with the way they tip toed around each other. It was now or never so she decided to take a leap of faith. _

"_Ash we've been friends since our freshman year in high school, and I know this might seem sudden but I've began to develop feelings for you," She turned away her face pink and stood from her spot she wrapped her arms around herself feeling self-conscious something she had never felt before. _

"_Misty I-," Ash began before she cut him off scared of his rejection._

"_Ash I'm so sorry just forget I said anything okay," she interjected already walking away from the raven haired boy. She felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist. _

"_Misty I can't forget because I feel the same way," Ash laughed his voice filled with glee._

_She slowly turned to face him, "You're serious?" Misty asked hesitantly._

_Ash smiled, "Maybe this will prove it," he whispered before bending down to kiss her tenderly on the lips._

_End of flashback…._

The two had been planning to tell their friends the good news but after the break up they didn't think it prudent. "Come on Mist we better finish getting all this set up were supposed to perform in ten minutes. Misty sighed as they separated but got to work regardless.

* * *

May

May glanced awkwardly at Kenny who now occupied Paul's spot next to Dawn. She felt a light tap on her side and she turned to see Esme indicating towards the back stage entrance where Paul was having a heated discussion with Marki. May leaned her head on the table in exhaustion.

"It's been one crazy night right?" Alexis whispered to her.

May nodded not taking her head off the table. The entire situation between their cobalt haired friend and grumpy pants worried May. She couldn't help but think this would cause allot of unwanted tension within the group.

"Does anyone know where my sister is?" Brenden asked approaching their table and kissing his wife on the head. May smiled at the recently married couple they looked so happy.

"Oh she went home after their performance she was pretty tired," May replied as she grabbed Esme's bag and rummaged through it to look for candy. Chocolate always made her feel better.

Esme was the kind of girl that always carried it around. She scavenged until she felt the familiar bulge of a candy bar on her finger tips. She reached for it when she felt her hand vibrate from a received message. May grabbed the phone and unlocked it seeing as Esme was currently at the smoothie bar getting their drinks.

_**To: Esme**_

_**From: Sky**_

_**8:50 p.m. **_

_**U were gr8 2night Miss Oak**_

May's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, 'Since when are Sky and Esme friends?' She thought exiting out of the messages. Her eyes widened as she saw their conversation consisted of 600 texts.

"Maybell are you alright?" Dawn asked glancing worriedly at her.

May glanced at Kenny and cast her eyes down. She didn't dislike him but she didn't know him, and thus she didn't want to discuss her conflicted emotions regarding her ex and best friend. Kenny excused himself sensing her discomfort and walked towards the bar taking a seat next to Briana's friends Jaycie, Lily, and Marki.

May returned Esme's phone to her purse, "Esme is texting Sky," she said incredulously.

Brenden who had been taking a sip of his smoothiesplattered it on the table, "No way for real," he coughed out.

Alexis grabbed a few napkins and dabbed at the table a pensive look on her face.

"Gary is not going to like that," Dawn sighed shaking her head, "Why would she even talk to him after everything he did to May and Briana?"

"That isn't even what bothers me it's the fact she didn't tell me about it," May whined feeling betrayed by Esme's lack of trust.

Alexis huffed in annoyance, "This is why she didn't tell us. She was probably afraid of our reaction."

Brenden wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Hon even so she should know better than to trust anything he says."

"Brenden is right Sky is nothing but trouble," Dawn replied a hint of resentment in her voice.

Alexis shook her head disagreement evident in her expression, "Dawn people are capable of change, and I think we should trust Esme's judgment."

Dawn sighed her irritation vanished slightly, "Yeah you're right I suppose the best we can do is support her regardless of her decision."

May felt apprehension she knew deep down that Esme was an extremely intelligent girl and wouldn't easily be fooled by flattery, but she also knew that Esme was inexperienced in relationships; never having been in one before. She scanned the smoothie bar trying to locate her. She narrowed her eyes seeing the auburn haired girl chatting with Sky in a discreet corner a smile on her face.

'I hope she'll be okay,' May thought knowing that she had to trust in Esme's judgment.

Brenden thumped his free hand on the table, "I think we shouldn't let Esme in on the fact we know yet. I think she would prefer to tell us when she is ready."

The girls nodded in agreement just as their auburn haired friend returned carrying two smoothies.

"Here you go May," She said handing her a pineapple smoothie. May smiled gratefully but her smile never reached her eyes.

Dawn grabbed her purse and stood, "The boys should be playing soon and I don't think I wanna stick around, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said matter of fact.

"Dawn you can't run away from him forever," May said grabbing her friends wrist before she could leave.

Dawn sighed dejectedly and gently pushed May's hand away, "I know that May I just… I can't be around him right now." Her eyes stared pleadingly back at her.

May nodded, "Okay fine Dawn I'll see you back at the cabin."

Dawn hugged her and waved goodbye to her friends before exiting the music bar.

"Oh look at my little grasshead he looks so cute," Alexis giggled pointing at Drew who was dressed in a black tailored tux, a white undershirt and red tie completed his look.

May laughed but she had to agree with her friend Drew along with Ash, Paul, and Misty all looked adorable. Ash wore a similar tux as Drew but his tie was a vibrant blue, while Paul's was purple. Misty wore an over the shoulder black dress and a gold headband held her curly red hair back.

"I wonder what they'll be performing." Esme asked a goofy smile plastered on her face.

May shrugged not knowing but she had a feeling Esme knew more than she was letting on. She turned her sapphire orbs towards the stage and clapped loudly as Drew took the microphone. He scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on her. May blushed instantly as he shot her a genuine smile.

He returned his gaze to the crowd and smirked, "Tonight's song is dedicated to sweet November."

"I am going to kill him," May hissed under her breath her face beat red with embarrassment.

Esme giggled and slapped her friend on her back playfully, "Awwwww cheer up November."

Alexis and Brenden smirked but didn't say anything to the brunet. May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms pouting. However, if she was honest inside she was giddy with excitement.

'I wonder what he'll sing?' she thought.

**_Authors Note:_**

_**Hey everyone I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited or followed this Fic! It means so much to me and I appreciate all the reviews I've received. Furthermore, I feel I should clear a few things up.**_

_**(a) Yes there is definitely something going on between Esme and Sky. I have written Sky in previous Fics and this is the first time I have ever cast him into a negative light, and personally he is on of my favorite OC's in my Fics.**_

_**(b) Jayfeather you are correct Dawn is not over Paul regardless of the song she sang. She did it as a form to finalize their break in her own terms. **_

_**Lastly, I may not upload chapters as often as I should I am very busy with college and my upcoming graduation, but I will try to upload at least four chapters a week until this Fan Fiction is complete. **_

_**Thanks again please R&R it really does help having feedback :)**_


	16. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

_**I do not own Pokémon or Little Things by One Direction **_

Sky

His eyes scanned the crowded dance floor looking for his little sisters blond head. He regretted allowing himself to be distracted by The Sweethearts performance. Specifically, by Esme Oak she had looked like an angel on stage with her flowing dress. Somehow as he had sat captivated by the auburn haired girls performance his little sister Charlotte had wondered off.

"I think you lost something," a serine voice said behind him.

Sky turned and sighed in relief as his little sister ran up to him, and wrapped her hands around his legs.

"Big Brother Esme bought me smoothie!" She gushed excitedly.

He ruffled her hair, "That's great squirt," he lowered himself eyelevel to the young girl, "Next time though don't wonder off alright." He instructed seriously.

Charlotte bobbed her head in agreement, "Good now go sit at the table and finish your dinner," he poked her stomach making her giggle. She kissed his cheek and skipped back to the table Sky keeping his stare on her until she was safely in the booth.

"Thanks for bringing her back I was worried sick," Sky said his eyes still held a trace of worry.

Esme smiled, "Don't mention it Sky I love Charlotte she is an amazing little girl."

Sky swelled with pride as he heard Esme praise his little sister. Charlotte was his pride and joy. Last year his mother and sister were hit by a drunk driver on their way back from getting groceries. Their mother had come out with only a few scrapes and a broken arm, but the situation was different for Charlotte.

Unluckily, for Charlotte she was sitting on the side of impact. Her arm had been fractured in three places, and she fell into a coma. For a month the family had sat beside her bed hoping for a response before Charlotte opened her eyes. The fear and anxiety that he had felt throughout that excruciating month plagued him once more. His skin paled and he could feel the ridge of goosebumps pop up.

Sky turned away from Esme's heart shaped face and worried eyes as his throat tightened, and his face flushed with color. A warning sign that alerted him he was about to cry. He felt Esme's warm reassuring hand on his shoulder. She squeezed lightly, almost hesitantly.

"Are you alright you seem upset?"

Sky shrugged off her hand and he winced automatically wishing he hadn't as he saw her eyes flash in hurt, before looking away. He groaned annoyed with himself he ran a hand through his already tasseled blond locks.

"Esme I am so sorry I.. Can we talk later tonight?" He asked nervously unsure of her reaction.

Esme cocked her head to the side, "About what?" she asked suspiciously her eyes narrowed.

"About why I am such an idiot," He shrugged trying to lighten the tension and make her smile again. He enjoyed her smiles they always made his mood brighten. They were genuine and filled with warmth.

"Alright how about after the boys perform and you take Charlotte home we meet up at the park near the camp?"

He nodded in agreement and waved goodbye to her as she walked away to her table carrying two smoothies. Sky cast his sapphire orbs toward the booth his little sister currently occupied, and smiled as she saw here jump up and down excitedly as the boys took the stage. He slouched in next to her and placed her on his shoulders so she could get a better view.

Charlotte instantly gushed when she recognized the tune to her favorite song _Little Things_. Sky chuckled already realizing Drew was trying to win over May who was either oblivious to his intentions, or purposely ignoring them. Sky glanced at the brunet and felt a pang of guilt in his chest remembering how he had hurt her.

He had left before he could get too attached to her. From the beginning of their relationship he sensed a special connection between May and Drew, but he had chosen to ignore it. Seeing them now however, gazing at each other as if they were the only two in the room reminded him that in the end he did what was correct. Even if at the moment she couldn't see it herself.

* * *

May

The slow soothing melody of the guitar brought a smile to her lips. She leaned her hands on the table and closed her eyes soaking in the sound of Ash and Paul's guitar, and Drew's sweet yet lightly gravelly voice.

May opened her eyes as she felt a light poke on her side. Esme smiled fondly and pointed towards the dance floor. May couldn't help but gush when she saw Alexis and Brenden dancing together. Their eyes were looked on one another and a large goofy smile plastered Brenden's face.

May returned her eyes to the stage and instantly blushed as Drew's sapphire orbs meet her sapphire eyes. He slowly smiled giving her a genuine smile a gift not everyone was lucky enough to get from him. A shot of electricity ran up her spine shocking every sense in her body. Her heart palpitated gaining speed with every lyric that he sang.

_(Drew and __Misty__)_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

Drew kept his eyes locked firmly on her as he sung. When May heard him say "love" it made her already pink face brighten to a tomato red color. She tore her eyes away from him and scanned the music bar trying to locate Briana or James. She sighed annoyed when she couldn't find either of the teens.

"Who are you looking for Maybell?" Esme asked taking her eyes off the stage.

"James or Briana I don't see them," She said giving up and slumping back into her seat confused.

Why would Drew sing a song so romantic if James wasn't around with Briana; unless he was trying to tell her something? Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

'He loves me!' she thought incredulously.

_**(Paul and Ash)**_

_**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**_

_**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**_

_**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**_

_**Though it makes no sense to me**_

"Wow May look at Paul he looks so sad up there," Esme said sadly her voice casting May out of her thoughts.

Paul's normally expressionless face now resembled an open book. May could detect every emotion crossing through his eyes. Currently, he looked hurt as he sung out into the audience his eyes constantly scanning the crowd. May knew he was looking for Dawn.

'I'm sorry Paul, she thought to herself before Drew captivated her attention once more.

_(Drew and __Misty__)_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape _

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

Drew walked down the stage weaving his way through the crowd. May kept her eyes on him and blushed instantaneously as she realized he was making his way towards their table. She glanced back at the stage and smiled proudly at Misty who was singing her hearts content up on stage. Her honey sweet voice blending perfectly with the boys' baritone and tenor voices.

_(Drew, __**The Boys**__, and __Misty__)_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_**And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to**__._

_**If I let you know I'm here for you**_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if it's true **_

_**It's you,**_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

Drew stood in front of May and presented her with a beautiful red rose as he sung the last verse of the song. She smiled up at him taking the rose from his hands as if it were a precious gem. Every petal perfect like the previous rose he had given her. She laughed bashfully as she took it and brought it up to her nose.

The crowd burst into cheers and a few whistles from some of the guys in the music bar. Esme laughed patting Drew on the back congratulating him on their performance.

"Way to go grasshead you even had Brenden and Alexis dancing. Speaking of which I think I'll join them." She waved goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

Drew shrugged a small smile forming on his lips, "Thanks," and glanced over at May, "So what did you think November?"

May rolled her eyes as he teased her, but quickly gulped realizing she had to give him some answer. She now knew what he wanted to hear; finally putting the pieces together, but she didn't personally feel ready to take such a huge step. They were friends and had been for years. If they tried to date and something went wrong that could be the end of everything.

"Earth to May you still there?" Drew asked nudging her on the shoulder playfully.

May shrugged bashfully, "Sorry I zoned out I thought you guys were amazing like always, it's just too bad James and Briana missed it. I think this might have helped with our plan." She stated a false cheery tone to her voice.

She saw Drew wince slightly at her words and he sighed, "Yeah it's too bad," he replied emotionless.

May's brows furrowed but she looked away the feeling of guilt overriding her senses.

'I'm such a chicken," she thought sadly knowing that if she had any courage she would have told Drew the truth.

She discreetly glanced at him through her peripheral, 'Someday I'll have the courage to say how I feel, so please don't give up on me.' She thought melancholically.

_**Authors Note: **_

**_Well I don't think I made this very clear in the previous chapters, so for that I am sorry. I wrote a FanFiction that takes previously that actually involves the characters Pokemon. I made their relationships to each other clearer in the Fic, and because of that I forget sometimes to clear that out in this Fic. Alright I'll try to clear up some small things that were brought up to me. Thanks for pointing them out to me otherwise I wouldn't have caught on. _**

**_(a) Esme is not dating Gary they are brother and sister. Gary who is 19 in this Fic is Esme's brother. Esme is the youngest in this Fic (she is 17)._**

**_(b) She is with Sky (he is 19) because while she has heard nothing but bad things about him she can't help the attraction she feels for him. Plus after seeing the way he treats his little sister Charlotte she can't help but find him more charming. _**

**_(c ) As for Paul and Dawn yes they will definitely solve their differences. Truthfully, I love them as a pairing :) _**

**_Thanks for the reviews jay feather and PixieDustRed for your reviews I greatly appreciate your reviews! _**


	17. Chapter 17

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Ashley

Ashley and Gary had returned to their cabin and Gary had suggested they watch a movie while they waited on their friends. He made popcorn and popped _Easy A_ into the DVD player, but Ashley had paid no attention to the TV. Her thoughts were occupied on Dawn and Kenny. She felt Gary's strong arms pull her back into his chest. He laid his head on the crock of her shoulder. She sighed contently as he kissed her sweetly on her cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gary said brushing her hair away from her shoulder.

"It's about Kenny and Dawn," she replied as she played with the hem of her pajama top, "He's getting too attached to her, and I know that Dawn is still crazy for Paul."

"You're worried she's just using him Hun, because that doesn't sound like Dawn." He replied rubbing soothing circles on her back sensing the tension in her muscles.

Ashley groaned in frustration, "I know that Gary." She entwined their fingers and smiled slightly when he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

He kissed her at the top of her head, "Just talk with her Hun," he advised nudging her out of his arms, and helping her off the sofa.

"Gary what are you doing?" She asked her eyebrow cocked in question.

Gary pulled her into his arms and wrapped his hands around her small waist. Ashley blushed at their closeness. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath kiss her cheeks.

"Let's go take a walk to clear your head," He said brushing a stray lock of silver hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

Ashley smiled up at him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him. His lips moved tenderly taking her breath away.

When they separated they were both flushed and Ashley could feel her heart beating through her chest. Even after three years he still could take her breath away and leave her feeling frazzled.

"Alright a walk sounds great," She agreed already dragging a smiling Gary out the door.

(At the Park)

The couple walked through the small park Ashley smiled as Gary picked a flower and handed it to her.

"I can't believe our four year anniversary is next month," she giggled hugging him all her worries at the back of her mind.

He smiled and kissed her chastely on her forehead, "I can and I can assure you these have been the best four months of my life sweetheart."

The two stared deep into each other's eyes and Ashley smiled standing on her toes she wrapped on hand around his neck, coiling her fingers through his soft auburn hair. She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Whoa come on guys get a room," a soft voice teased.

The couple separated they laughed noticing it was only James, "Hey what are you doing out here?" Gary asked wrapping his arm over Ashley's shoulders to provide warmth.

James shrugged, "Sky asked me to drop him off twenty minutes ago. I'm looking for him."

"Do you need help looking for him?" Ashley asked ignoring Gary's annoyed expression.

James smiled a dimpled smile, "Sure thanks Ashley."

The trio walked through the winding pathways of roses bushes. Ashley giggled, "Drew would love it here," Gary laughed agreeing with her.

James huffed in annoyance and he placed his hand in his shorts pocket. Ashley glanced at him warily, "Wow you really dislike Drew."

James simply shrugged and looked away from her. Gary opened his mouth to say something, but Ashley gasped in surprise, "Esme?"

Gary glanced at his shocked girlfriend bewildered, 'Why would Esme be here at the park?' He wondered.

He turned in the direction Ashley was staring at and growled in anger, "Esme what are you doing with HIM," he shouted in anger his hands balled into fists.

Ashley grimaced and ran after her boyfriend her eyes projected worry. She abruptly stopped and turned toward James.

"James I'm going to need you to explain to Gary and Esme what you told me."

James nodded in agreement but winced as he saw Gary throw a punch at Sky. "Come on Ashley we better hurry!"

As Ashley ran she couldn't help but be aggravated by the nights outcome. She stopped and smiled slightly seeing Esme wrapped protectively in Gary's shoulders. She walked over and stroked her hair. She glanced at Sky and gasped inaudibly. The way he was looking at Esme reminded her of the way Gary looked at her.

Ashley shook her head bewildered it seemed Sky had fallen for their little Esme. The question was how does Esme feel for him? Ashley glanced back at her and smiled slightly she recognized the look in her eyes. Yep she was definitely hit by cupid's arrow. Ashley embraced the young girl before rushing after Sky.

"This summer has been one crazy mess after another," she grumbled to herself.


	18. Chapter 18 More to You than I Thought

_**Pokemon does not belong to me**_

Esme

She swung her legs back and forth on the swing. It squeaked with the slightest movement. Esme glanced at the constellation filled sky and smiled peacefully. Fireflies danced around her casting an enchanted aura to the desolate park. She glanced at her watch once more and groaned.

'He's thirty minutes late.' She thought worriedly, "What if he blows me off?"

She turned towards the park entrance and smiled gratefully as she saw Sky running towards her.

"Esme I'm sorry I'm late," Sky breathlessly huffed leaning on the swing set for support.

Esme shrugged as he sat next to her, "It was no big deal," She replied smiling up at him, "But why were you late." She asked.

"Had to read Charlotte a bed time story," he answered embarrassed.

Sky ran a hand through his hair his muscles popped up tense. The moon shined down on the teens and the metal park equipment sparkled as it caught the moons light; reflecting off and bouncing small golden rays. Sky's blond hair glowed golden his appearance turned angelic.

Esme blushed embarrassed as her hear began to beat faster and uncontrollably in her chest. She traced the outline of his face with her eyes. Soaking in every inch, every curvature, and ridge of his sun kissed skin. His sapphire orbs stared nervously back at her. His stare so intense she could feel it in her bones. Esme's cheeks were ablaze and she hurriedly ducked her head, her hair flowed down covering her flushed complexion.

"Esme I know you might not believe me, but I'm not a terrible guy." He whispered so quietly Esme almost couldn't hear him.

She heard the swing's chains rattle as he stood. The gravel crunched under his feet as he crouched down in front of her. His hands rested on her knees sending electric shots through her spine. Esme shivered enjoying the proximity between the two. She didn't dare look up afraid that is she looked into his eyes she would fall under his spell.

He sighed heavily in confusion, "The first time I meet you Esme I wasn't sure what to make of you. There you were in a pink leotard and tutu, talking and laughing with my little sister as if you were old friends."

Esme whipped her head up, "I couldn't find my black one okay!" She blurted embarrassed her face beat red as he chuckled lightly, "Um a-anyway go on," she stuttered turning away from Sky's piercing stare.

She jumped feeling his surprisingly smooth hand on her cheek. He gently turned her face until she was staring dead center at his sapphire orbs. She felt her knees go weak and she was grateful to have the support of the swing.

"Esme I think I'm falling for you," He declared his eyes wide in surprise.

Esme gasped shocked at his declaration and it was as if time slowed between the two teens. His face slowly leaned towards her closing the gap between them. His hand ran soothing circles on her ivory skin. Esme shuddered in excitement feeling his breath kiss her cheeks. She sighed as he closed the space between their lips. Sky kissed her tenderly taking her breath away; their lips moving together in perfect sync as if they belonged together. Esme wrapped her hands around his neck, and she felt his hand threading through her auburn locks.

'I can't believe I'm kissing Sky,' she thought lazily.

Her eyes snapped open in horror as she realized Sky was nothing more than a Casanova. She pushed him away hurriedly rising from the swing and shoving past him.

Sky grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him; his eyes looked wounded, "Esme I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Esme yanked her hand away, "Just stop Sky I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She cried angrily tears streaming down her face.

"Esme please," he begged grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

Esme sobbed and tried to pull free from his hold but he was too strong. She turned her head to the park's entrance and gasped seeing her big brother Gary along with Ashley and James running towards them.

"Esme what are you doing with HIM?" Gary's angry voice pierced the air.

Gary's yell distracted Sky loosening his hold; Esme took advantage and pushed him away making him stumble. She ran towards her brother and threw herself in his arms.

"Gary," she whimpered into his chest as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Shuush it's alright Esme," he soothed rubbing her back while Ashley stroked her hair.

"Sky what did you do to her?" A gruff voice accused.

Esme peeked from underneath Gary's arm and gasped as James shoved Sky.

"I told her the truth; I'm falling for her," he yelled at James before zoning in on Esme.

His eyes reminded Esme of a wounded deer as he stared at her. He looked away and ran a hand through his blond locks making it disheveled, "I'm such an idiot," he growled pushing past James and running towards the park's entrance.

"Sky come one man stop!" James yelled after his brother.

"Ashley take care of Esme I'm going to take care of him," Gary growled popping his knuckles.

"NO YOU ARE NOT," She ordered emphasizing her point by poking his chest, "You're going to stay here with Esme."

Esme felt her tears rain down her face in shock. She couldn't believe anything that came out of his mouth. Ashley whipped her tears away and gave her a loving embrace. When she pulled away she kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"James I'll go talk to him I think Esme and Gary need an explanation." Ashley yelled already chasing after the blond haired teen.

Gary growled angrily, "Ashley don't he's not worth it!"

Ashley stopped running and turned towards Gary, "Just listen to James," she replied calmly before running again.

Esme lowered herself on the ground and sat down motioning for Gary to sit in the vacant spot beside her. He sat and wrapped his arm protectively around her. James sighed in aggravation before sitting in front of the two Oak siblings.

"The truth is Sky isn't what he makes everyone believe. He's actually an amazing guy." James stated a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Gary huffed in disagreement, "Oh really if he's such a great guy why did he hurt May and Briana?"

James winced in pain at the mention of Briana's name. Esme furrowed her brow in worry. 'I hope everything is alright,' she thought staring into James wounded stare.

"About a year ago our mother and little sister were in a car accident. Charlotte was placed in ICU for over a month." He turned away from Esme's horror struck face.

"Sky was a mess he wouldn't eat, or sleep. I wasn't doing any better, but unlike Sky I had my music to distract me." James voice became dripped with sadness as he began to reminisce.

"Brie and Sky were together at the time, but she was in Paris that entire month taking care of her mother. I think you know why Esme." He stated looking back at her.

Esme nodded but quickly launched into an explanation noticing her brothers confused stare. "Brie explained to us that after her parents' divorce her mother began suffering from bouts of depression. She acts as a nurse for her when things get bad."

"Exactly, Sky was alone trying to deal with all his depression and anxiety. Karin Evans, Lily's older sister, she visited the hospital every day for volunteer work, and she was a huge support for Sky. Truthfully, I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't been around." He shook his head and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I don't agree with the way he handled the situation, but he realized that he didn't love Briana. He was still pretty messed up even after Charlotte was discharged, and he wasn't sure how to break things off with Brie, so he wrote her a letter explaining everything. He delivered it to her mailbox the morning of Homecoming, but I guess she never received it." James stood and paced in front of the siblings.

"So he never meant to cheat on Briana. It was all a misunderstanding?" Gary asked baffled.

James nodded solemnly, "Yes Gary he tried to break things off with her after realizing he only cared for her only in a platonic way."

"What about May?" Esme piped up in challenge still not fully believing in James words.

"That is simpler Esme," he leaned back on the swing seat, "Karin and he had terminated their relationship a few months prior to being introduced to May. Karin couldn't handle being second in Sky's life." James chuckled lightly, his eyes turning towards Esme, "Charlotte's' number one and she always will be."

"May really brought out the best of him, and she was amazing with Charlotte. Sky grew to care for May to the extent that he ignored Drew's obvious feelings. Eventually, he realized he couldn't ignore the obvious connection between May and Drew." James sighed tiredly running a hand through his dark hair. "Sky thought it would be better to terminate the relationship before Charlotte or he became too attached."

Esme sat there allowing the words to sink in her body felt heavy with exhaustion. "So he's not a Casanova?" she asked hopefully.

James chuckled, "No not at all Esme. In fact he never talks with girls." He looked towards the park and smiled fondly seeing his brother and Ashley returning, "He's made allot of mistakes, but he's never truly meant to hurt anyone." He said with the upmost serenity.

Gary rose and rushed towards Ashley grabbing her in an embrace. The two shared a silent conversation with their eyes. Esme smiled awkwardly at Sky. She stood and began to approach him, but was stopped by Gary. Ashley gently removed Gary's hand.

"Gary she's not a child anymore you need to trust her love," Ashley whispered.

Gary sighed in annoyance he glanced at Sky then Esme. She could see the silent battle that this was causing within him. She hugged him tightly, "Gary please just trust me," she whispered as she pulled away a second later.

Gary groaned but nodded he grabbed Ashley's hand, "Come on Hon let's get you home," He stated.

Ashley waved goodbye and she allowed Gary to lead her back in the direction of the camp. James walked towards Sky and hugged him. Esme noticed he whispered something as well as the brothers separated, but she was too far away to decipher what he said. James waved goodbye to her, and then it was just Sky and her.

He glanced at her awkwardly his body tensed with nervousness. Esme still was not sure if she could fully trust him, but she was willing to try. She began striding towards him closing the large gap between them. She reached for his hand hesitantly and smiled.

"I'm willing to listen now Sky," She whispered looking deep into his sapphire orbs.

He slowly smiled his hand reached up and brushed away a stray auburn lock of her hair. His hand lingered on her cheek as he gently caressed her. "Thank you," He said in gratitude.

(Later on in her room)

Esme jumped onto her soft bed and giggled into her pillow. She couldn't believe how easily it was to talk with Sky. He understood her and he made her laugh. They had spent the past hour getting to know each other. Esme smiled she couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy.

Her phone vibrated she hurriedly unlocked it and smiled as she saw Sky's name on the screen.

**To: Esme**

**From: Sky**

**12:00 a.m.**

**I'm taking charlotte to the beach l8r 2day. Wanna come?**

Esme giggled he really loved his sister; the two were practically inseparable.

**To: Sky**

**From: Esme**

**12:01 a.m.**

**Sure pick me up at 8 ^-^**

She plugged her phone into the charger and cuddle up in her sheets. Esme sighed contently before drifting off to sleep. A smile still plastered on her face.

_**Authors Note**_

_**So I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Senior Year has been crazy. With everything going on I've been suffering from writers block. Luckily, this past weekend was prom and I must say afterwards I was very inspired to write so I hope you'll all enjoy the newest chapter. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I do not own Pokemon or Wanted by Hunter Hayes**_

Briana

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I want to call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it _

_Yeah I want to make you feel wanted_

Briana groaned as her phone blared its ringtone waking her from a restless sleep. She pulled the covers over her head trying to muffle the sound to no avail. Briana sighed and kicked away the covers. The sun streamed through her window making her wince. She grabbed her phone her brow furrowed in concern reading a text from Ashley.

**To: Briana**

**From: Ashley**

**7:00 a.m.**

**Meeting at the cabin ASAP!**

Briana ran a hand through her hair trying to tame it; her mind however was occupied with racing thoughts on last night. She jumped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. The instant she turned the light switch on her head began to throb painfully, almost as if she were being hit repeatedly with a hammer. Briana winced fully taking in her reflection. Her eyes were blood shoot from hours of crying, and her complexion was covered in red blotches. A slow tear rolled down her cheek and Briana quickly wiped it away. Briana turned towards the shower and turned the hot water on, and watched as the steam covered the small blue tiled bathroom.

Thoughts of last night's fight plagued her mind making her stomach constrict uncomfortably. The tears continued to fall as James angry and hurt expression flashed into her thoughts. Briana shook her head trying desperately to gain composure. Her phone rang again reminding her of the emergency meeting. She quickly ran through her morning routine in a zombie like state.

When she arrived to the cabin she was welcomed with angry shouts coming from inside. Briana instantly recognized May and Ashley's voice. They seemed to be having a very heated argument. She closed her jeeps door and began making her way towards the cabins entrance. Briana abruptly stopped seeing Esme sitting outside the cabins steps staring off into space, but her eyes were glistening with tears. Briana shifted uncomfortably on her feet unsure if she should say something.

"May found out I'm dating Sky," the girl whispered wiping her face. She turned her emerald orbs at her and smiled slightly, "Are you mad at me also?"

Briana looked down pensively and groaned inwardly realizing she was wearing two different shoes. She brushed the thought away and concentrated on her feelings towards Esme dating her ex-boyfriend Sky. After the Secret Keepers last performance Sky had approached her. The heart to heart conversation allowed Briana to forgive him to an extent, but she still felt apprehensive. However, she witnessed the way he looked at Esme with the same intensity as Gary looked at Ashley.

"No of course not Esme," she walked up to the auburn haired girl and pulled her up embracing her trying to give her comfort. Esme sobbed quietly into her shoulder leaving a small wet patch, and hugged her back fiercely.

Briana lightly stroked her disheveled hair, "I can tell by the way he looks at you that he truly cares for you Esme." She pushed her away slightly and held her gaze, "I still don't completely trust him but I trust you." She stated grabbing the girls hand and leading her up the steps and towards the cabins door.

The yelling seemed to intensify in volume the closer they approached. Briana squeezed Esme's hand, "Come on Esme I'll be by your side."

"Thank you Briana," she sighed gratefully before bracing her shoulders and stepped through the threshold of the cabin. Briana ducked as a projectile came flying towards her.

'Was that a pillow?' she thought bewildered. Briana shook her head in annoyance before taking a seat on the sofa next to Misty and Dawn. Esme followed her taking a seat on the arm of the couch, her eyes were wide

May groaned in annoyance she stared at the silver haired teen and shuddered, "Ashley please tell me you're kidding! I can't stand being in the same room as him!"

Misty glanced worriedly between Ashley and May, "This isn't going very well," she sighed exasperated.

Briana nodded in agreement as Ashley and May wrestled over a pillow. "Why is she even angry about the Sky thing?" She asked loud enough so that May could hear her.

May rounded to face her, "I'm upset Esme didn't trust me enough to tell me," she shoved the pillow into Ashley's arms making her stumble backwards into Misty's arms. "I had to find out this morning when I saw them making out in his truck." May stated her voice racked with sobs.

"May it's not that I didn't trust you!" Esme yelled frustrated.

"Then what was it Esme?" May asked wiping her face with a Kleenex.

Esme rose from the arm of the sofa and paced nervously in front of the brunet. She ran her hand through her hair making it stand upright in static shock like a mad scientist.

"I just wanted to make our relationship official before I spoke to you about it." Esme slowly approached May her eyes were downcast in nervousness, "May I would trust you with my life. I am so sorry you found out the way you did."

May nodded slowly she grabbed Esme and pulled her down into an embrace. "I'm sorry I overreacted." May whispered into Esme's hair.

"Awww group hug," Dawn gushed already rushing towards the girls.

Briana found herself laughing for the first time since her fight with James as she felt herself encased in her friends' warm embrace. However, there moment was short lived as the boys walked through the cabins entryway. The girls separated as Ashley and May walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Dawn politely excused herself and walked outside stating she was going on a walk, but Briana assumed she didn't want to be around Paul. Briana noticed Paul quickly ran towards his room and return wearing a purple t-shirt, and rushed out the door after Dawn. Misty rolled her eyes at Ash but a blush lightly dusted her cheeks as he walked over to her to gather two t-shirts that were neatly folded on the love-seat.

Briana deducted the boys had just returned from an early morning swim as they created a puddle at the entrance. Their swim trunks dripped with water, and their bare chests glistened with water droplets that slide slowly down their toned chests.

Briana blushed scarlet and looked away from the boys, "Would it kill you guys to put a shirt on?" She stuttered keeping her eyes focused on her lap.

Gary chuckled, "Sorry Briana we weren't expecting the girls to be up yet."

Ash threw Gary a red t-shirt he'd grabbed off the love-seat, "Normally, on our days off Esme is the only one awake at this hour," he pulled a blue tank top over his head.

Esme laughed, "Yeah and I'm usually out on my morning run."

Briana smiled gratefully when Drew finally covered himself, "Well I um I actually have some important news to tell you all." Her voice quivered in sadness and all the light that had bottled up in her eyes vanished.

Ashley turned the stove off and took the eggs off the burner top. She leaned against the kitchen door, "Are you alright I was meaning to ask earlier but well you know," she trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

The boys glanced at her questioningly, "We'll explain later," May answered sitting in the love-seat with Drew.

Esme poked Briana teasingly on the side, "Does it have something to do with why you're wearing one pink ballet flat and a black one?"

Briana blushed slightly but nodded, "I um tonight's my last night performing," She announced staring into her lap too afraid to look at their faces.

"Briana don't tell us James and you are finally dating!" May gushed excitedly, "Owe Drew why did you poke me," she whined.

Briana glanced at Drew through her peripheral and noticed him reprimanding the pouting brunet, "December don't interrupt her," Briana laughed slightly those two reminded her so much of an old married couple.

She took a deep breath steadying her nerves and she looked up she was grateful that Misty was in her direct line of sight. That girl seemed to radiate nothing but self-confidence and serenity both of which Briana needed desperately.

"I um I told James the truth yesterday. He well," Briana trailed off she felt her face grow warm again and her skin felt clammy with sweat. Her pants now had two identical wet spots from the tears that silently fell from her eyes.

Misty crouched down in front of her and placed her hands on her knees. She squeezed them trying to comfort her, "He didn't take it well huh?"

Briana nodded, "He was furious he said he n-never wanted to talk with me," she managed to blurt out before bursting into sobs.

May quickly ran towards her and gave her a bone crushing hug, "Oh Brie don't I'm sure if you just try talking to him again-"

"No May it's pointless James is never going to forgive me," She replied her chin trembling with every word spoken.

Ashley walked towards the door her car keys in hand, "Hun where are you going?" Gary questioned.

"I'm going to have a talk with James," She replied over her shoulder before closing the door to the cabin.

"There's no point he won't listen," she groaned in annoyance and anger.

Esme shook her head, "No you're wrong Briana. There is always a point, a reason to keep trying. Don't give up when things get difficult; because in the end the only person you're letting down is yourself."

Briana stared at Esme bewildered her breathing gradually slowed down to a normal level and while her heart was still breathing abnormally fast she could feel it decrease with each breath she inhaled. She pondered the words Esme had said and slowly she gained resolve.

"You're right Esme I can't give up on him now." Briana spoke clearly no trace of weakness present in her voice. Briana wasn't sure how she would convince James to talk with her again, or if they could repair the damage she single handily had created. However, she wasn't going to give up without trying, because even if she failed she would know that she kept on fighting till the end.


	20. Chapter 20 Slowly We're Coming Together

_**I do not own Pokémon **_

Dawn

Dawn sat on the soft sand she traced her fingers through the warm sand feeling the grains slide between her fingers. The temped sea breeze ruffled her hair tickling the back of her neck. Dawn lay back on her hands and looked up into the overcast sky. The clouds clustered together in large fluffy grey clouds. She groaned feeling her stomach grumble from hunger. After she had woken up to the screams of her friends, Ashley and May, she'd been too engrossed with trying to mediate between the two teens that she had not eaten anything, and then the boys had returned from their morning swim she thought it prudent to stay away from Paul. Now she found herself waiting for her clock to say 8:50 so she could return to their cabin and grab her tote for her first dance class.

"Well I guess I have another hour," she groaned annoyed pulling her hair into a large bun at the top of her head. Her phone rang out in Paul's assigned ringtone. Dawn looked at it her hand hovered above the answer key, 'Should I answer?' she wondered her brow furrowed in uncertainty. Suddenly she pushed the ignore button and turned off her phone shoving it back into her front pockets of her shorts.

"Are you just going to keep ignoring my attempts to reach out towards you?" An apprehensive voice asked behind her.

Dawns back tensed immediately recognizing the voice behind her. She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just granting your request for space Paul."

She heard him sigh heavily and scooted away as he sat beside her. She spied on him through her peripheral and felt the breath catch in her throat. This was the first time in over three weeks that she was so close to Paul. Dawn gasped inaudibly in shock, 'He's wearing the bracelet I made him!'

Dawn smiled slightly, "I thought you didn't wear jewelry?"

Paul looked up shocked by the sound of her voice. He twirled the black and purple threaded bracelet and smiled, "It was a gift from someone special," he mumbled looking up at her.

Dawn rose her eyebrow, "Hm funny I seem to remember you didn't like it too much when I gave it to you?" She questioned in confusion, "I worked for hours trying to get it perfect," Dawn whispered hugging her knees towards her chest.

"I didn't know how to react to it Dawn but I," he looked away Dawn giggled slightly at his bashfulness. He glared at her in mock annoyance, "I always kept it with me right here," he commented patting his right pants pocket.

"So what prompted you to wear it now?" She asked turning towards him.

Paul ran a hand through his slightly drenched hair leaving a trail where his fingers traced through his purple locks. Dawn subconsciously reached forward and brushed his hair off his forehead. Paul quickly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Dawn blushed feeling the same undeniable spark between them ignite. His hand fit perfectly with hers and Dawn felt at home staring into his deep soulful eyes. Dawn reached up with her free hand and traced the outline of his face hesitantly. Paul smiled slightly at her touch, and he reached for her hair gently removing it from the bun. It tousled down her shoulders, and Paul smiled genially as he ran his hand through her soft cobalt locks.

"P-Paul," she stuttered before throwing her arms around his neck, "I've missed you," she cried into the crook of his neck.

Paul pressed her closer into him as if scared if he let his grip loosen she would vanish. "I've missed you too troublesome," he chuckled lightly stroking her hair.

Dawn laughed slightly before pulling away from his firm hold, and scooted away from him trying to clear her mind. Her senses felt overloaded with the brief contact they had shared. Her nose was filled with the scent of his spicy cinnamon cologne and ocean water. She could still feel the ghost impression of his hand stroking her hair, and his firm warm embrace. Her face felt warm with embarrassment and love. Even after all the fights, and misunderstandings her heart still belonged to him. She turned away from his penetrating stare and looked towards the ocean front.

"Dawn can you give me another chance?" he asked in a strong voice, but when Dawn looked into his face she could see the slight hints of nervousness. His head was cocked to the side and he continued to absentmindedly play with his shorts.

Dawn quickly got up from the sand and dusted herself off. She looked down at Paul and managed to smile slightly, "I love you so much Paul, but we both hurt each other so much."

Paul slowly rose from his spot on the sand and intertwined their hands making Dawns thoughts glaze over in fogginess. "You're afraid we'll continue arguing?"

Dawn nodded biting her lip, "Umhm I just wish things were the way they were before The Sweethearts started touring. When we actually saw each other often and didn't spend all our time fighting."

"I know what you mean, but Dawn I promise if you give me another chance I won't disappoint you." He whispered to her as he leaned in closer with each spoken syllable.

Dawn wanted so badly to believe him and every bone in her body screamed for her to close the distance from their separated lips. Her thoughts began to melt as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, and she trembled with excitement as his breaths kissed her cheek. There was only an inch between their lips and in the instant before it was closed Dawn stepped away. Paul's eyes flashed with hurt before turning indifferent.

"I think we should take our time if that's alright? Last time we just rushed into a relationship, and look where that got us," she grumbled shrugging.

"You're going to stop running from me?" He questioned grabbing his car keys from his shorts pocket.

Dawn nodded bashfully, "Yup so you wanna give me a ride back to the cabin I'm starving!" She asked playfully grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the parking lot.

"Troublesome we have class in ten minutes," he laughed at her pouting face.

Dawn let go of his arm and pulled her phone back out. She turned it on and groaned seeing the time, "Of course that's just my luck!"

Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him, "Come on I have a banana nut muffin and orange juice in my car. I figured you left without eating, so I bought them on the way here."

Dawn smiled down at their intertwined hands and she realized in that second that everything would be alright. She squeezed his hand lightly making him stop and turn around to face her; his face impassive but his head was cocked to the side in question.

"Thanks for the muffins." She blurted out when in reality she wanted to just kiss him senseless right there.

Paul shrugged, "Sure don't mention it."

* * *

Ashley

Ashley scanned the malls courtyard and narrowed her eyes in annoyance seeing James laughing with a group of boys. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly dug it out of her purse. She smiled seeing Gary's name on the screen. Ashley glanced once more at James but decided their conversation could hold off for a few seconds.

_Hey Hun_

**Love Esme was able to talk Briana into staying.**

Ashley sighed knowingly of course Esme talked her into staying. That girl had a way with words.

_That's great news!_

**Have you talked to James?**

_Um no not yet you called me before I went up to him._

Ashley sat on a bench that offered her a perfect view of James.

**Good luck hun!**

Ashley laughed she didn't need good luck. Somehow she would get that knucklehead to listen to her.

_Well I better go now love I'll see you back at the camp._

She got up and strode to the cluster of boys gathered around a department store. Ashley tapped on James shoulder and smiled sweetly at him, before yanking him away from his friends. The boys catcalled from behind them and Ashley sighed in annoyance, "You're friends need to gain some manners."

"Ashley what's gotten into you?" James asked baffled.

Ashley let him go once they were in a desolate hallway between the bathrooms and emergency exit. "I think you should be asking yourself that exact same question." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"If this is about Briana I don't want to talk about it," he grunted trying to get past her.

Ashley placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, "Fine don't talk but you're going to listen."

James shook his head tiredly, "Ashley-"

"Don't Ashley me," she cut him off her hands balled into fists. "Briana has tried everything imaginable to make amends with you, but all you did was push her away. If you would have just spoken to her from the beginning we wouldn't have come up with such a crazy scheme." She reprimanded him.

James laughed sarcastically, "So you're saying this is my fault!"

Ashley sighed tiredly all the fight drained from her evaporated. She leaned her back against the wall. "No I don't mean that but James you do have some blame in this as well." Ashley walked towards him and punched him playfully in the chest, "Can you just consider talking with her James?"

Ashley watched him sigh in defeat, "Okay I'll think about it," he mumbled walking past her and back out into the crowded courtyard.

She leaned back against the cool wall and sighed softly, "Hopefully Brie and James will be able to settle their differences."

Her phone vibrated and she quickly reached for it. A large smile quickly spread across the silver haired teens face as she opened up a picture message from Esme of Dawn and Paul holding hands. "Looks like those two are slowly getting there also."

She giggled before dropping her phone back into her pocket and walking back to her car. She still had three classes to teach before the group made their way to the Music Bar for another night's performance. For a strange reason Ashley had a lingering feeling that tonight's performance would create an important pivot point in the summers outcome.


End file.
